Unique Discoveries
by Mrs. Optimus Prime
Summary: A young girl named Victoria finds Optimus Prime injuried in the forest of Maine. She helps him and then he disappears with Red Alert. Will she see him again or will Megatron take her and kill her. Find out.
1. Prologue

Okay this is a prologue of a story I do not have a name for yet. So feel free to give me ideas.

* * *

Prologue

Have you ever thought that there was life in the universe? What if I told you that there is life out there? I must warn you that they're not the little green men we think of them.

No. What would you think if I told you that they are not organic, but inorganic? They are not tiny, but 40 feet tall and are metal that can transform.

How do I know this you may ask. Well my friends, I met one when I was younger and something happened. Something I can't explain.


	2. Discovery

Okay, finally got chapter 1 posted and I hope everyone enjoys it.

* * *

Chapter 1

Discovery

The year was 2004 when I was 14 living in a small town in Maine. I always loved our forests up here in the summer. Everything was so green and the birds all singing. It was a peaceful time. The trees are so big and tall that you feel like an ant walking through blades of grass. The sky was clear that day and it was the first day of summer vacation.

I was always a fan of nature. I'm actually thinking about becoming a biologist sometime. I would always bring food to the woods because the wildlife is so big around here you never know what might stop by. Well that very same day when I was out in the woods I saw a baby deer grazing near by. I slowly held up some lettuce that I had with me for my sandwich.

The baby deer raised it's head and looked at me. At first I thought it was going to runaway since I was spotted, but instead the deer slowly came over to me and took the lettuce out of my hands. I had to smile and I was able to pet the deer. After it was done eating the piece of lettuce it started sniffing me to see if I had anymore food to give.

"Okay. Okay. Here you go." I said giving it a piece of bread not knowing if it would take it.

The deer sniffed it and slowly took it away from me and started eating it. The more I fed it the tamer it got. During that same day after I had fed the deer. I decided to take a walk in the forest. As I walked I noticed that some gigantic trees were knocked over. It looked like that there was a battle here of some kind. It was not from humans because no one could knock down 100 year old trees.

Since I was curious I followed the trail of fallen down trees until I found something gigantic lying down. I really couldn't tell what it was, but what I could tell it was mostly red and blue and some light grey on certain parts of its body. I stopped there wondering if I should go on or stay there or even run away and not look back. Well I decided to walk on forward the giant thing.

As I made it closer to the giant I noticed that it had a shape of a human except it kinda looked like some hind of vehicle. I stopped for a second and heard something move from where the giant was at. I eased forward a little bit and saw something move from the giant. I kept my mouth shut or else I could have let out a terrifying scream. Still I was a little nervous, but like an idiot would do I kept on walking until I was at the feet of the giant.

I looked at it for some time and saw it was made of metal. I walked around the feet and saw a gigantic hand lying on the ground. I think my eyes were as big as saucers when I saw that. I kept walking forward until I was in reach of its hand. I took a deep breath and laid my hand on the giant one. The hand was really smooth and cold. It was very shocking and I couldn't draw my hand away from it.

I then whispered to myself, "Wow."

As I kept my hand on the giant and I couldn't help, but feel like I was being watched by something. I turned around expected to find a friend of mine sneaking up on me, but there was no one. I still had that feeling and couldn't shake it off. Finally I looked up and saw the face of the giant staring down at me with gold eyes. I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out.

I started walking backwards trying to scream for help or something. The metal giant robot saw this and I heard it take a breath and say in a deep metallic voice, "Don't worry little one. I will not hurt you."

I finally was able to let out my scream and screamed as loud as I could. A giant finger cover my mouth slowly and said, "Shhh…its okay. I won't hurt you."

I finally stopped screaming and looked up at the giant and saw something in its eyes that I didn't notice before. There was pain in his eyes and I didn't realize it until now that when he had spoken to me there was pain. The finger dropped to the ground and I looked around and saw the side of its body. He had some yellow stuff running down his side. It kind of looked like the bugs you squished that have that yellow stuff come out of them.

I slowly started walking towards it but was stopped when the giant put his metal hand over the yellow liquid and said, "Don't get near that."

I looked up at him with a confused look and asked, "Why?"

He took a deep breath obviously in pain and said, "This is energon not blood. This will eat up your body."

I looked up at him and asked, "What is energon?"

I heard him laugh, "You never stop asking questions do you? Well energon is like our blood. You humans have red water like liquid that runs through your veins. Well we transformers have energon and if we loose too much we will die."

After he said that my eyes grew big. I couldn't let my friend die from bleeding to death. So I asked yet another question, "How can I stop the bleeding?"  
"What!?" he asked surprised.

"I said how can I stop the bleeding!"

He saw the look on my face and saw I was serious about it and he asked, "Do you have a cell phone?"

"Yes." I replied pulling it out of my bag of goodies.

He gave me a number to call and gave me the name of the transformer that would most likely answer.

I dialed the number and waited for the phone to pick up. Finally it did and on the other line a male metallic voice answered, "This is Red Alert what is your emergency?"

"Hi, my name is Victoria Sumpter and I found a friend of yours lying in the forest in Maine. His name is Optimus Prime and is seriously injured."

I hung up the phone and looked up at Optimus and said, "He'll be here soon."

Optimus gave a sigh of relief and said, "Thank you Victoria for doing that. I could have done it myself, but when I was in battle Megatron broke my communicator."

I smiled and replied, "You're welcome Optimus."

Soon there stood a giant robot and I assumed it was Red Alert. He ran to Optimus and helped him sit up and asked, "What happened Optimus sir?"

"I was ambushed by Megatron when I came up here for a minicon. He took me down and took out my communicator." replied Optimus.

Red Alert helped him up to his feet. Then Optimus said, "I would have died if it weren't for this brave young lady. I have my life to thank her for."

I felt my face start to turn red and I bowed my head so no one could see. I also felt very uncomfortable when the two were staring down at me. I looked up and Red Alert bent down and said, "Victoria, we need to go now. I need to fix Optimus's injuries. You won't need to worry about being part of a war."

"Could I come with you?" I asked.

"No, Victoria, but if you need any help just give us a call and we'll be there as fast as we can."

I nodded my head in understanding and looked at Optimus who was covering his wound.

"Thank you again Victoria." he said just as he started to warp out of my little state.


	3. Megatron

I finally updated after so long. I had been debating on what to write next. Well anyways. Enjoy this chapter. Some funny moments.

* * *

Chapter 2

Megatron

I had watched Optimus Prime and Red Alert disappear from where they were standing. I slowly turned around and started walking back to my house. The woods are very thick and if not careful you'll get lost and will be food for the wolves. I had been in these woods many times before that there was a trail back to my house.

As I entered my house my mom had set the table and had our dinner ready. I sat there picking at my food, not really hungry after what had happened. I couldn't tell her anything, she'd think I'm nuts.

"What's the matter Vicky? You haven't touched your plate." said my mother as she noticed my plate hadn't been touched.

"Nothings wrong mom. I'm just not hunger." I replied trying to smile.

She smiled and said, "You look really tired. How about you go to sleep?"

I nodded my head and headed up to my room. When I got there I quickly took a shower and hopped in my bed and fell straight asleep. When I slept that night I had the strangest dream I had ever had in my life time. When I had fell asleep I saw this gigantic figure like Optimus Prime, but it was taller and it had horns on it's head. I suddenly heard his booming voice when he spoke to me.

"Come with me Victoria. You belong to me."

His hand came at me and I woke up so suddenly. My whole body was shaking with fright and had a cold sweat on my face.

"What's the matter honey!?" exclaimed my mother.

"What do you mean mom?" I asked.

"You were screaming bloody murder. You screamed that something was going to get you." she whispered wiping my face getting my hair out of my face.

"It—It was nothing mom…just a bad dream." I replied looking down at my bed.

"Okay honey. If you need anything I'll be right down the hall."

"I know mom. I'm not a little kid anymore. I know where your bedroom is." I retorted.

"Okay sweetie. Sweet dreams."

I closed my eyes when she had exited my room and the same giant figure was back in my head. I couldn't get him out, no matter how hard I tried. He then said again, "You belong to me."

His voice stood out from the rest of his invisible features. His voice was like an angel calling down to a depressed human. I don't know how to explain it, but his voice was threatening at the same time. Then I heard a voice in my head. It wasn't the angel voice, but the warning tone in Optimus's voice.

I heard him yell, "She's not yours Megatron! She's no ones! She's a free human!"

I woke up suddenly and found the sun blinding me.

"No, not morning, I don't want it to be morning I want to sleep." I mumbled.

I slowly got out of my bed and walked to my door and instead of opening it, I ran straight into the door. I put my hands over my head and stood there. I nearly fell over when my mom opened my door. I was then fully awake since she opened the door on my tow.

"Oh honey! Are you alright?" she asked as she saw me jumping around.

"I've been better mom." I grumbled.

"You need to be more careful." she replied.

I slowly looked up at her and wanted to say something so bad. (Oh in case you haven't noticed my mom is a blonde. Sorry, her hair is almost white, so she's pretty bad.) I nodded my head in agreement with her and said, "Next time I need to be fully awake and not walk to MY door in the morning afraid the door may come out and hit me."

"Yes, dear you should follow that advice." she smiled.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Mom I'm going out in the woods today…Okay."

"Yes honey. Just don't get into any trouble." she called out to me as I walked into the bathroom and got ready for the day.

When I walked my mom asked, "Do you want anything to eat before you go?"

"Yeah I'm going to have some cereal for breakfast." I replied.

"Oh honey, I'm going shopping today and we don't have cereal." she said.

"Okay then I'll see you later mom."

I walked out of the house and started to the woods. I followed my trail to the part of the woods where I had found Optimus wounded and lying on the ground helpless. I walked over to the energon that was there yesterday and found a huge long hole burrowing way down in the earth.

Just as I was about to get up and go some place else a loud thumping sound echoed throughout the forest. I was knocked off my own feet and I scrambled to get to a hiding place quickly. I jumped in a bush that was near by and quietly looked out. A huge giant figure from my dreams was here.

"Megatron." I whispered to myself.

"Hmmm?" I heard Megatron and saw him looking around trying to find the person so whispered his name.

He bent down and examined the ground and said, "Darn you Prime!"

"It is Megatron." I said a little louder.

"Okay. Who the slag is saying my name!?" he yelled.

I put my hand over my mouth and saw him looking around for me. When he came to the bush I heard him say, "Aw, I found you little fleshing."

I quickly jumped out of the bush and started running for my life. Of course I knew it was stupid because he is a giant robot and I'm what? A little human?! I started running to the deepest part of the woods where it would be very hard to reach me. I sat down to take a break not knowing Megatron had knocked down all the trees and was right behind me.

As I was taking in my air I heard a voice behind me say, "I gotcha."

A hand wrapped around me and I was lifted off the ground.

"Hey! Put me down!" I yelled.

"Oh you're feisty aren't you? Well no worries, I won't be killing you yet."

"Sorry t burst your bubble, but you're not killing me now or later." I retorted and gave him a look.

"Well I'll see about that." he snarled.

A sudden pain engulfed my body and I screamed out in pain.

"We won't be talking back to me now will we?" he asked as he smiled.

"No." I whispered.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." he retorted.

"NO!" I screamed in his ear or whatever it was called.

He stood up to his full height and I looked around and felt like shrinking in his hand. I was so scared. Suddenly we disappeared from the beautiful forest to a glum metal base(At least I think it was a base.)

"Megatron…! Oh you got a squishy! May I hold it please Megatron?!"

"No Cyclonus. You're not killing this one like you killed the other one." he replied.

My eyes grew big and Megatron put me in a cage large enough for a lion. I knew then I was held prisoner.

* * *

Yeah, pretty funny. Well anyways Chapter 3 will be up soon. Hopefully. 


	4. Prisoner

Okay this just popped in my head today and I hope everyone enjoys it. I tried to make it a little longer.

* * *

Chapter 3

Prisoner

I sat in the cage I was put in and huddled in the farthest corner I could find. I kept myself huddled not wanting to look up and see glowing eyes looking down at me. These giant beings were not like Optimus or Red Alert. No these guys were evil. The leader Megatron was the one that had hurt Optimus really bad that day and I had saved him.

"Cyclonus, go get me the girl." I heard Megatron say.

I grabbed hold of the bars of the cage with all my might as Cyclonus came over to my cage and opened it. I was getting ready for him to grab me and I held to the bars as tight as I could. Then I felt Cyclonus put his giant metal fingers around my body and began to pick me up gently. When I felt my body start going up I squeezed the bars tighter.

"Megatron sir, the human is not coming out." whined Cyclonus as I felt my body start going up and down.

I heard Megatron give a sigh and say, "Do I have to do everything around here?"

Cyclonus let go of my body and I clinged to the bars as Megatron pushed Cyclonus out of the way. I looked up and saw him looking down at me with a smile on his face. I quickly looked down to get his face out of my mind.

"Come to me." he whispered.

I felt a cold chill run down my spine and didn't move. I couldn't move. I tried and tried, but none of my limbs would move and I started freaking out a little bit.

"Come to me little human." he called again.

I closed my eyes and tried to ignore him as he kept calling me. I was scared and yet I wanted to let go and go to him, but after what Optimus had told me my limbs would not budge.

"So little human, you refuse to come to me. I'll make you." he whispered.

I closed my eyes and felt his fingers engulf my body and I tried to let out a scream, but nothing would come out. My hands slipped away from the bars and I was in Megatron's grasp where I was so weak and so easily to be crushed.

"See that wasn't so bad." he laughed.

I covered my face and my whole body started to shake. I was having a panic attack and couldn't breathe.

"Megatron…something's not right with this human. Look at her." said one with unequal eyes.

I felt Megatron start examining me and saw my face starting to turn a different color and heard my gasps. I tried to regain control, but couldn't since I was in the grasp of a giant tyrant and I might die. I suddenly felt something go down my spine and I let out a terrified shriek.

I think this startled Megatron because I felt his hand jump away from me. I started to break down right there in the hands of Megatron.

"Leave us." he said.

When I didn't hear anything he yelled, "LEAVE US!"

I nearly jumped out of his hand if it didn't tighten it's grasp around me more. I heard a shuffle of giant feet run out of the room and then the room was silent. Megatron let out a sigh and said, "What's the matter with you human? I haven't tried to hurt you at all and yet you think I will hurt you."

His angel like voice flew through my ears and I opened my eyes and finally looking up since my panic attack had finally ended. Megatron was looking down at me very strangely and it scared me a lot. I looked down and felt him start walking somewhere and I let out a little squeak.

He ignored it and kept on walking. He sat down at his thrown and put his other free hand on his head and sighed. I saw this and started to move around and tried to get out of his strong grasp. I slowly started moving upward out of his grasp and finally after 10 minutes of struggling I was finally out. I slowly started walking up his arm to his arm rest on his humongous chair. I slowly started climbing down and started to run.

Just as I reached the other side of the room I heard Megatron yelled, "HUMAN!"

I screamed and started running as fast as I could go out of the room. When I saw a hallway leading to some other place I skidded and ran down that way. I heard Megatron's heavy foot steps behind me and I started to panic. I started looking every which way and found a small craves my size. I quickly ran up to it and got inside.

Megatron saw me do this and stopped near my hiding place. I heard metal scraping and saw Megatron's evil grin grinning at me.

"Found you little human." he smirked.

"Victoria." I whispered.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I said Victoria. Victoria is my name." I whispered again.

I backed up to the back of the craves and stared outside looking at Megatron. Next I saw his giant finger eased it's way in the craves and tried to get it around me to get me out. Unfortunately his finger was not going around me but straight at me.

"STOP!" I screamed.

His finger stopped and got out. He looked at me very strangely and I took a deep breath and slowly started to walk out. He saw me and smiled, "So I guess you didn't want my finger in there?"

"No, it nearly squished me." I glared at me.

His grin disappeared and said, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't have you running around the base like that."

"Megatron what do you want with me?" I asked, "What is it that you want with me?"

Megatron looked down at me and shook his head and said, "You don't think about that. Now let me get you back to the thrown room."

He started to pick me up until I hit his finger, which made me jump around trying to get the pain out.

"No! I won't go anywhere unless you tell me what you want with me." I yelled.

Big mistake, the friendly smiled disappeared and an angry face appeared. His hand grabbed a hold of me and jerked me up to his face.

"Don't you dare yell at me again. I will not tolerate being yelled at by a fleshing like you! You are my prisoner and you'll stay my prisoner!"

He stood up quickly and I thought I was going to be sick. He stomped back to the thrown room with me still in his hand. His grasp slowly grew tighter and tighter until I could breathe. I then tried to gasp for breath, but could not get any air in my lungs. I then squeaked, "Stop it. Please stop it. I can't breathe!"

Megatron finally looked down at me and say my purple face and released his tight grasp. I fell in his other palm and gasping for breath. I was shaking all over and didn't look up at Megatron. Not after what had happened. I heard him sigh and felt him stood up and I felt a little wheezy and started swaying.

"What's the matter with you? You look green." he said looking down at me.

I clutched my stomach and started rocking trying to get the pain to leave me. He slowly made a turn and then a room right in front of us. He slowly opened the door and there was a huge king size bed for a human with what it looked like was silk sheets. The whole room was a Victorian style and huge to me. My jaw nearly dropped and then managed to ask, "How did you know?"

I heard him chuckle and say, "Well after what I've seen of you humans, the girls like romantic themes while boys…just forget them I haven't studied them yet."

I had to laugh. I didn't understand why the leader of the decepticons was being so friendly especially to a human like my self. He gently put me down and said, "There's a bathroom to your left and a kitchen to your right. Enjoy your stay here, because you're not going anywhere. He quickly stood up and closed the door.

I was in shock. All my freedom stripped away from me. I then ran to my bed and jumped in and started crying. I was his prisoner and he wasn't letting me go.

* * *

I'll be updating soon. And if you want updates all you need to do is REVIEW! 


	5. Rescue

Hey I was finally able to update. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as I loved writing it.

* * *

Chapter 4

Rescue

I sat in my room bored half to death. I had not expected this to happen. I was alone in the room with no one to talk to. I had my cell with me, but didn't use it because I figured that it didn't have a signal. Suddenly it started vibrating in my back pocket which made me jump two feet in the air. I quickly pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello?"

" Victoria! Where the hell have you been!? It's been two days and you haven't been home.!" screamed my mother.

"Well mom…" static started covering our conversation and I couldn't hear her any more.

I hung up the phone and walked around seeing where I had best service. I walked near a window and I had one bar so I took a chance. I dialed the autobot's number and it rang about two times before being answered.

"Hello?" asked Red Alert as he answered.

"Red Alert! You guys have got to help me." I whispered.

"What's the matter Victoria?" his voice filled with concern.

"I'm being held prisoner by the decepticons and they won't let me go."

"What!? We'll be on our way in a little bit. Hold on Victoria."

I hung up the phone and tucked it back in the back of my pocket. Just as I did that Cyclonus came in my room. I quickly hid under my bed hoping he wouldn't pick it up or anything. I felt him get closer and got myself up under the bed. I was hold on at all sides with my legs trying their best to hold me up.

I felt the bed start being lifted and saw the floor go farther away. This made me hold on tighter not wanting to fall.

"Where are you squishy?" called Cyclonus.

I didn't say a word, but I did try to keep my breathing down low so he couldn't here it.

"I hear you squishy. You're still in this room." he called tauntingly.

He then looked under the bed where I was hiding.

"There you are squishy!"

I quickly let go of the bed and started falling. Cyclonus grabbed me quickly before I had time to hit the floor. He held me tight within his grasp to where I could barely breathe.

"Help!" I squeaked.

I heard Cyclonus laugh and said, "No one is coming to save you squishy. I'm going to take really good care of you."

His grip tightened and I could not breathe. I felt my face turning colors and my head feeling like it will explode.

"Cyclonus! Cyclonus where are—"

Next thing I barely remember was Megatron entering the room and seeing Cyclonus squeezing me. The rest was a blur, but somehow I was in Megatron's hands and I could breathe again. My head was so heavy and it was killing me so bad. It was like one of those migraines that you get sometimes except this one was even worse.

I heard Cyclonus start screaming out in pain and I slowly started to fall asleep. When I woke up I was still with Megatron and he was stroking my back ever so carefully. As I started to move that's when he stopped. I gave out a moan of pain because everything still hurt. Megatron soon stopped and I laid there defenseless. Couldn't move for some reason, I could feel my body, but I couldn't move any limbs as much as I tried I couldn't budge.

Suddenly I heard an explosion and Megatron stood up really fast giving me a head rush. I felt my head spin and I wanted to go home with my mother. I didn't want to be with this Megatron person. He gave me the creeps, and yet comfort at the same time. Every time he spoke to me I wanted to obey every word and then the chill would run down my spine.

"DEMOLISHER! Go check out what that explosion was!" yelled Megatron.

Soon Demolisher came back and said out of breath, "The autobots are here Megatron, sir."

"What!?" yelled Megatron.

Next thing I saw was blurs of walls and other decepticons as Megatron ran as fast as he could go. I felt like was going to blow out of his hand any moment and die from impact on the metal floor. I was getting scared I was not able to move my body. I couldn't move anything except my neck and I hadn't been able to move now for an hour or so.

"Okay Megatron hand her over." said a voice I did not recognize.

"Ah Hot Shot come to save your little human friend? I'm sorry to disappoint you, but she's staying here with me." retorted Megatron who had stopped.

I then heard metal feet start running and then there was a hit and I was flying in the air. I let out a blood curdling scream hoping that someone would save me. I felt my bones in my back start cracking and moving in awkward positions. It then hit me that my back had either been broken or fractured by Cyclonus.

I saw the floor get closer as I fell down faster and faster. Suddenly I didn't see the floor getting closer only getting further away. I let out a sigh of relief when I was no longer free falling. When my rescuer held me up to his face I saw the face I did not want to see.

"Hello squishy." he said smiling.

"HELP!" I screamed as loud as I could.

I tried to scream again, but only to have a huge metal finger over my mouth muffling my scream. I think someone heard my scream because I heard someone running and then stopping right behind Cyclonus.

"Put her down Cyclonus." he called threatening.

Cyclonus turned around only to see Optimus Prime glaring at him. Optimus gazed at me and saw my face filled with pain.

"You're not my boss autoscum." he retorted.

I saw anger build up in Optimus and that was not pretty. I mean I had met Optimus once and that was in the woods, but I had never seen him mad. Optimus started walking towards Cyclonus and grabbed his wrist of the hand that had me in it and said, "Get. Your. Hands. Off. Her." he said again more threatening.

I think he nearly scared Cyclonus half to death because he quickly handed me over to Optimus quickly and ran away. I saw Optimus gaze down at me. It had been a long time in my standards since I saw him. He started walking and spoke in him communicator, "Autobots, I have Victoria go back to the base."

Then after he said that there was a blurring motion and we were somewhere different. I looked around and saw Optimus's men arrive from the decepticon base. He walked over to Red Alert and said, "She's been injured. We need to see what damage the decepticons had inflicted on her."

Red Alert nodded and started walking with Optimus right behind him. I gazed up at the ceiling and nothing else. All I was happy about was finally being with some friends I know wouldn't hurt me. Optimus looked down at me and asked, "What hurts?"

"My whole body, but I think my back may be broken." I replied.

Optimus sighed and whispered, "I knew we should have taken you with us. I knew Megatron would be looking for my body."

I looked up at him and whispered, "Its okay Optimus. Megatron was not the one who did this. Cyclonus squeezed me really tight today and I haven't been able to move. Megatron saved me from that psycho person. For some reason he never tried to hurt me only protect me from his men."

Optimus looked down at me and then walked in a room. I saw his fingers coming down at me and I felt them gently pick me up. No pain was inflicted on me as he did this. It was actually very peaceful. He laid me down on a large metal bed. I looked up at the two bots and saw they were whispering to each other about something.

Optimus bent down to my level and whispered, "Red Alert is going to fix your back Victoria. You'll be better soon."

I smiled up at him and whispered, "Thank you Optimus."

Optimus nodded and said, "Thank you for saving me in the forest that day Victoria, I know you'll feel better soon."

He stood up and started walking out of the room. I watched him exit and looked up at Red Alert. He had one of those masks that the hospital used for their patients to fall asleep so they wouldn't be in any pain. He gently put the mask on me and I started breathing in the medicine in the oxygen. My eyes slowly felt drowsy and I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Remember if you want more REVIEW!


	6. Transformation

Okay I looked in my notebook and read my little pre-write of this chapter and finally posted it. I hope everyone enjoys it. It might be a while for the next one since I don't have a pre-write down. So enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5

Transformation

The next morning when I woke up I didn't feel all that right. I opened my eyes and slowly sat up. I looked around and saw a pair of red legs. I was curious whose legs they belonged to until I lifted my hand and was metal. I put my hands to my face and let out a scream.

The transformers quickly started running into the med bay seeing why I had screamed. Optimus quickly came forward and said, "Victoria, when Red Alert was working on you…you were starting to die and we didn't know what to do. Then we thought about turning you into a transformer, but didn't know how you would react. When your life was down to a thin wire we decided to make you a transformer."

I looked at all of them and yelled, "You should have left me to die! I'm never going to be able to go home again! Did you think of that!?"

Optimus tried to calm me down, but I hit his hand and ran out of the med bay. I didn't look back and tears started running down my metal face. As I ran I bumped into another transformer and I fell to the ground. I looked up trying to hide my tears, but remembered I didn't have my beautiful hair anymore and I couldn't hide my tears behind my hair.

He held his hand to me to help me up. I looked at him for a second and then took his hand. He helped me up and looked at me. I think he was studying for a while. I finally got fed up with it and started walking off. He quickly caught my notion and grabbed my hand and said, "I don't think I've ever seen you here before, nor any where else for that manner."

I gave him a dirty look and retorted, "Well maybe you haven't seen me before is because I wasn't a transformer before!"

I started running as fast as I could go. I didn't want to look back since I probably had many male transformers chasing after me. I started crying harder as I ran and buried my face in my own hands. I ran outside the base and ran up to the rocks and cried. I didn't want anyone to bother me at the moment. I was no longer human and that meant I couldn't hang out with my friends at school, never go home, and never get married…

I cried even harder as I thought about it. I was never going to be a mother to a child. I then felt a gun at the back of my head and slowly stood up. I heard the gun click as about to shoot and the transformer said, "Don't move."

I stood still didn't really care what happened at that moment. The transformer then walked in front of me and I saw it was Megatron. He looked at me trying to figure out who I was. Then he asked, "Who are you? I didn't think the autobots brought a femme with them."

I looked at him with sadness in my optics and said, "That's because I just became a transformer. I am Victoria."

Megatron dropped the gun and stared at me flabbergasted and couldn't really move from his spot. "Why did they do this to you?!" he exclaimed.

"Well when the autobots came to save me Cyclonus had broken my back…When Red Alert was working on me my heart started to fail and they had to do something to save my life…"

Megatron just stood there and said, "I'll get Cyclonus for this. Come with me Victoria. You can get away from the autobots."

He held out his hand for me and I just stared at it. Then replied, "No Megatron, the autobots saved me…I need to stay with them for the mean time."

Megatron let his hand drop and asked, "Well then could I teach you to fight? This way you can protect yourself from any transformer."

I pondered on his offer for a little bit and said, "Let me think on that and I'll get back to you."

He nodded and said, "Until next time Victoria."

Megatron kissed my hand and then disappeared. His voice still had an effect on me and I couldn't shake it. I started walking back to the base and looked up at the sky. I let out a sigh, all the days before I me the transformers were very cloudy and the whether had said it would be a long time with rain. I walked in the base and Optimus standing with his back on me and I came over to him and said, "I'm sorry for the way I acted sir."

Optimus turned around and looked at me and sighed, "We're sorry. We didn't have your permission to do so…You have a right to be upset."

"Well I was thinking about it when I was outside and that's where I knew you guys didn't want to see me die and was going to do everything to do so…"

Optimus nodded his head and asked, "Would you like to see what you look like?"

I nodded my head and he showed me a mirror and I looked at it. I had red legs like I saw before. Most of my body was red except for my hands which were a purple and my face was like a white color.

"What do I transform into?" I asked.

He laughed a little and said, "Transform and see for yourself."

I slowly started to transform and when I was done I saw myself as a tiger. I was checking my new form out and said, "I like it. It's really nice."

"Oh, because we're on earth we need you to fit in so…you are a three way transformer. You have another mode just in case we're in town with a lot of humans."

"Okay, so…you want me to figure what my third transformation is?"

He laughed and nodded. I had to smile and I slowly transformed again, this time I looked like a fighter jet. I transformed into my robot mode and said, "Thank you Optimus. Thank you for saving my life and I wanted to apologize for earlier."

Optimus put an arm around my shoulders and said, "Its okay Victoria. You kind of sounded like me when I got my second body."

I looked at him confusedly and asked, "What happened?"

He shook his head and said, "I'll tell you some other time."

He put his arm down and stared walking down the hall and I right behind him. I got a better look at the base and I met more transformers. I saw the one transformer I bumped into when I was running out of the base. He looked at me and then at Optimus and asked, "Optimus sir, who is the new transformer?"

Optimus motioned me to come up next to him and said, "She is Victoria and she was once human. Cyclonus had done some major damage to her and we had to save her life by turning her into a transformer. Victoria, this is Scavenger a really old friend of mine."

I came up and shook his hand. Then he said, "Not mad now?"

"No I had to blow some steam and think on what happened. to me." I replied.

He nodded his head and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too Scavenger."

Optimus then took me into another hall of the base and said, "This is your room. My room is just down the hall in case you have some questions. Right now I need you to rest."

I gave him a mock salute and said, "Yes sir."

He chuckled a little bit and I walked in my room. I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling and slowly let my optics go off line.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this and review please if you want more! 


	7. Secret Training Begins

Yes, I updated again. I would have started updating this chapter last night, but I kinda forgot my floppy disk at the library. I got it back and I hope everyone enjoys it.

* * *

Chapter 6

Secret Training Begins

The next day I woke up and found everything was dark. I then remembered I didn't have eyes anymore and had to activate my optics. My optics came on line and I looked around my room and studied every last nook and cranny. I then walked over to the door and opened it and there stood Optimus Prime. I stared at him for a moment and couldn't explain what I was feeling inside, but it felt warm and fuzzy. I wasn't that kind of warm and fuzzy girl, and this was really starting to freak me out a little bit.

"You're awake, did I wake you up because if I did go back to sleep." he stated right there.

"No I just woke up I didn't even know you were outside my door." I replied and couldn't help but smile.

I think he noticed this and asked, "What are you smiling at?"

I quickly thought up of a story that had happened in the past when I was human and quickly said before he got suspicious, "I was thinking back to the time where a friend of mine came over and she fell asleep on the couch and another friend brought in a tub of hot water."

"What did they do with it?" he asked wanting to know what happened.

"Well the dipped her hand in it and she peed on herself and woke up with wet pajamas. Then she almost killed my friend for doing that and got back at her with her sleeping and putting whipped cream in her hand and tickling her nose and getting whipped cream all over her face."

Optimus started laughing as I finished my story. He then said, "Come Victoria I know you just became a transformer and all, but you need to start some training."

I nodded and walked with him to the training room. There stood Scavenger with his arms crossed and leaning against a wall.

"So Optimus having me train a femme this time?" he asked rudely in my opinion.

"Now Scavenger I want you to go easy on her, she's still getting used to her new body." replied Optimus giving him a look.

"Okay Optimus, I'll get her started nice and easy." sighed Scavenger.

"Good. Now Victoria he is a really nice guy once you get to know him and be patient. He taught me a thing or two when I was a young bot."

I smiled and said, "Don't worry I had to deal with guys like this in school so don't worry."

Scavenger's face became hard as a rock after I said that. When Optimus left I turned to Scavenger and he started walking over to me and said, "Show me what you got."

I looked at him and smiled, "You want me to show you what I got? You got it!"

I charged at him and just as he was stepping out of the way I grabbed hold of his leg. This caught him off balance and fell on top of me. I wasn't used to a 100 ton body on me and said, "Can't breathe!"

Scavenger quickly got up and helped me get on my two feet. I stood straight and he laughed, "I didn't see that coming. Did you have some sort of training when you were younger?"

I laughed and replied, "No it's called watching a lot of action movies like Rambo, True Lies, Eraser…You get it a lot of shoot them up bang them up movies."

He laughed a little harder and we continued my training for a few more hours until he said it was enough for one day. I walked out of the training room a little sore since Scavenger was teaching me a lot of moves and having me try to beat him at it. Of course on first tries that doesn't go well. You get thrown into walls and get a major headache from it.

As I walked I bumped into Optimus who saw me all tired and asked, "Do you need any energon?"

"Could I get some water instead?" I asked remembering what he had told me about energon.

"Victoria since you are a transformer now energon won't hurt you and it's the only thing we can take in." he replied.

I let out a sigh and said, "Okay, I'll have a cup of energon."

He escorted me to I guess was a kitchen in the base with an energon dispenser. He quickly gave me a cup of energon and I smelt it. It felt very hot in the cup to my metal hands. I looked up at him and he took a sip of his cup of energon. I took a deep breath and took a sip. It wasn't that bad as I thought it would be. I mean no flavor or anything, but I was expecting something very horrible. He saw the look of my face and asked, "I know it's not like your human food, but hopefully you'll get used to it."

"Actually it is better than I thought it would be." I smiled.

Noticing my smiling face I quickly took another sip of energon. Then something suddenly came to me. I had to let Megatron know if I wanted to be taught by him. So I quickly finished my cup and said, "I'm going to go outside and watch the sunset."

"Okay Victoria I would come with you, but I have a ton of paper work in my office." he replied.

I sighed a silent relief and said, "Well maybe some other time?"

I think he was smiling under his face mask and said, "Yes, another time when I'm not busy."

I quickly walked outside and saw the sun setting. I took in a deep breath and let my optics got off line and listened to the crickets chirping and all the night animals. Suddenly a hand clamped down on my shoulder and took me back to the real world. I quickly jumped and turned around to find Megatron standing there laughing. I gave him a glare and started walking past him, that is until he put out his hand and caught me from going anywhere.

"Do you want me to train you for battle Victoria?" he asked in his angel like voice.

It sent shivers down my metal back and I wanted to say 'no' because I was taking training lessons from Scavenger, but since his voice had somehow taken over my body I nodded 'yes'.

He smiled and said, "Okay we'll start now."

I looked at him shocked and tried to tell him I was really tired from the day in the base. Then before I could say anything I saw my body materialize and I was no longer on the mountain next to the base, but somewhere in the desert where no one could hear or see us. I looked around and could barely see anything. As I looked around I saw red optics shining in the dark in front of me.

"Turn your optics on brighter so you can see." he whispered.

I did as I was told. I turned my optics on brighter and I could see. Without warning Megatron came running up to me to attack and I quickly dodged the attack. He swerved around and smiled, "I see you have some moves. Now I want you to try to defend yourself as best as you can."

He started at me again and I quickly jumped over his head and put my legs around his neck and flipped him down. I quickly jumped off and transformed into my tiger mode and my instincts took over. In the training I needed to act like my teacher was the enemy and in this case Megatron was really my enemy and I had to show him I'm made of something. As he started getting up I quickly pounced on him and kept him down a little longer. I started clawing his back and then I was thrown off his back and landed on my feet.

"So we're a little fierce kitty aren't we." he said amused.

I snorted and started at him again and jumped. This time he was ready for the attack and grabbed hold of me and threw me down again. I transformed into my robot form and slowly got up. He came at me with his fists ready to punch my face in. I quickly jumped out of the way and kicked him in the aft as hard as I could. That made him lose balance quickly and fall in the sandy desert. I heard him transform and he came up as a tank with his big barrel ready to fire.

"Shit." I whispered under my breath I hadn't been taught to fire my weapons yet.

He started firing and every time I jumped out of the way. He started laughing and he yelled, "Dance!"

I transformed into my fighter jet mode and started firing at Megatron. I think I hit him once, but the fire bounced back and shot me down. I hit the sand hard and I heard Megatron walking towards me. I felt my bottom half of my jet body being dragged out of the sand. When I was out I transformed.

"I think that's enough tonight." he whispered.

I nodded weakly and my optics went off line. I felt him cradle me against his chest and when I woke up I was back on the mountain of the autobot base, and right beside me was Optimus Prime. I looked up at him and he bent down and asked, "Feel asleep?"

I nodded my head and started to get up, but Optimus quickly lifted me in his arms and started carrying me back to the base. The second time that night being carried and not walking, I don't know what was going on, but when this thing is over it's not going to end well.

* * *

Okay I hope everyone enjoyed it. I'm so happy with all the reviews I've been getting and if you want more you just hit that little review button afterwards. Pwease review. 


	8. At the Battlefield

First of all Feliz Cinco de Mayo everyone! I thought I'd just say that. Anyways I thought I'd update yet another story today since it's pooring outside and nothing else to do. Well I hope everyone enjoys it.

* * *

Chapter 7

At the Battlefield

Optimus set me in my bed very gently and stood there for a moment then started leaving the room. I looked up at the ceiling and heard the door gently close. I let out a sigh and smiled to myself. Soon sleep took over my aching body from two training periods today. The next morning I jumped out of bed because of an alarm that went off. Someone knocked on my door and I yelled, "Go away!"

"I'm sorry Victoria, but we need you out here. Decepticons are on earth." came a voice through the door.

I let out a sigh and got out of the comfort of my bed and opened the door and there at my feet stood three humans. Three little humans woke me up from my beauty sleep.

"Who are you people?" I asked confusingly.

The girl looked up at me and said, "I'm Alexis, this is Carlos, and that is Rad."

I still stared at the humans by my feet. Then I saw them start running off. I looked up and there was Scavenger.

"Well are you ready? You're protecting the kids today since it's your second day being a transformer." he said.

"I want to go back to bed and sleep all day. Call me when the sun falls." I groaned.

"I'm sorry missy, but you're not being a vampire around this base." he retorted and threw me over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down! This isn't funny put me down!" I screamed.

I heard him chuckle and I finally stopped and then suddenly I was dropped on the ground. I quickly got up and gave Scavenger a death glare. I turned around and there stood everyone trying so hard not to laugh.

"Go ahead laugh all you want." I sighed.

Sideswipe and Hot Shot were the first two to burst out laughing. Then slowly everyone else joined in. I looked at Optimus and saw he wasn't laughing. Seeing he wasn't laughing made me walk over to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Never have Scavenger get me up again." I gritted through my teeth.

"Okay." he chuckled.

Everyone slowly calmed down from the incident and got the coordinates to where the minicon was at. Everyone warped to the place and everyone went to search for the minicon. I was to stay with the kids and help them find the minicon and protect them at all cost. Of course I was just a beginner I was a fast learner. From the training from Scavenger and Megatron I was going to be great.

Suddenly Rad yelled, "I found the minicon."

I snapped back to reality and looked down at them and said, "Great work. Optimus we found the minicon."

"Great work Victoria." he replied.

Then I heard Megatron's voice, "Get that new autobot and bring her to me."

After that I heard nothing, but soon we had some company. I looked up and there was Cyclonus.

"Get out of sight." I told the kids.

They ran off and went out of sight. Cyclonus transformed and said, "Okay missy Megatron just wants you so if you come nice and easy I won't have to hurt you."

"Well Cyclonus if you just stand right there and not get any closer I won't have to hurt you." I retorted.

He was unprepared for my comeback and just stood there then anger was visible in his optics. He charged at me and I easily got out of the way. He was quit a pathetic fighter if you asked me. Only charging and not firing. Please Megatron was harder than this. I ran up to him and just as he got up I kicked him in the aft. He quickly turned around and saw me and said, "You're going to pay for that Princess."

I transformed into my tiger mode and jumped on him and started biting his armor.

"Get off me! Ow! That hurts! Help!" he screamed.

I kept on taking my revenge out on Cyclonus until I had an audience and jumped off and transformed.

"Well Prime it looks like you have a well trained femme." said Megatron looking dead at me.

"She's not done with training yet Megatron." retorted Optimus.

Cyclonus slowly got up and had all my bite marks in his armor. His glass of his helicopter windows were shattered, Megatron threw him aside and asked Optimus, "Hey Prime, do you mind if I fight this little femme? I won't be too hard on her."

I looked at Optimus knowing he was going to say no.

"I'll accept your challenge Megabutt." I blurted out.

Megatron looked like he was about to kill after I called him Megabutt. I mean can you blame me? Transformers had gigantic butts and could easily squish a human. Optimus was about to protest, but knew since I had already accepted the challenge he couldn't do anything.

"You're going to pay for that." he growled.

"I'm so scared. Oh help me please this big ass hole is going to kill me!" I cried.

I heard everyone gasp and Megatron charged at me at full speed. I saw his move coming and quickly jumped up in the air and transformed into my tiger form and landed on Megatron's shoulders. I pulled him down to the ground and jumped off.

He quickly recovered and I transformed into my robot form and started firing at Megatron. I shot one of his horns and made a dent in it. I could see he was trying hard not to blow and then he yelled, "Decepticons retreat!"

They all vanished and everyone was in awe. We found the kids and warped back to the base. Everyone was talking about earlier and I felt like some super star. My dream had come true, well some of it at least. Then I came across Optimus who had some disappointment in his optics. I walked in my room and Optimus followed. He closed the door and stood behind me.

"Victoria, why did you do that? You could have gotten yourself killed." he said walking towards me.

"He couldn't do it. I'm a girl and he wouldn't be able to catch me." I retorted.

He turned me around and grabbed hold of my hands and said, "Don't you remember when you found me in the forest!? Megatron did that to me! He could have done the same to you, but WORSE!"

I then remembered the forest and remembering how Optimus looked. I was getting way too cocky because I thought I was cool being a transformer. Fear then finally struck me and I fell to the ground shaking.

"Oh my god." was all I could say.

Optimus bent down and said, "I don't want you doing that again understand me Victoria."

I nodded still shaking from the after affect of battle. Optimus sighed and wrapped his arms around me and held me close to his warm body. I felt my own body start relaxing and calming down. I held onto Optimus tight and couldn't let go. He picked me up and set me on my bed. He sat next to me and telling me it was going to be okay. I stopped shaking and exhaustion tugged at my limbs wanting sleep. Optimus noticed this and stood up and laid me down.

"Don't go." I whispered.

I think Optimus was smiling under his face mask and put a hand on my face which made my optics dim with happiness. Then he traced his finger around every part of my face. I was slowly starting to fall asleep and I saw Optimus's face get closer. I heard a snap and felt nice warm lips against my lips and start kissing me. I kissed back and then I fell asleep. I was half awake, but I heard Optimus whisper, "Night Victoria, sweet dreams."

That's when I no longer heard or felt anything in my room.

* * *

Ooooo there's something going on between Victoria and Optimus! If you want to find out if Victoria chooses Megatron or Optimus you got to review to find out. 


	9. More Training from the Enemy

Yes, I finally updated. This weekend was a little busy with Mother's Day and all. I started this last night, but got tired. Since I really don't have any homework because I have 15 more days until school is out I have more time to write. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8

More Training from the Enemy

The next morning I woke up and looked around. The door was closed and I put a hand to my head. I heard a knock at my door, "Come in!"

Optimus opened the door and came in my room. I felt my spark leap when he got closer to me. I sat up quickly and he sat next to me.

"Victoria, I want you to stay here at the base today. You had a ton of practice yesterday during battle, and I want you to calm down when you fight. Fighting isn't supposed to be fun. We're fighting for peace and if I could, I'd stop the war right now so no more lives would be lost." he whispered.

I shook my head in understanding way. I looked back up at him, his golden optics examining me closely. Optimus started to lean down when there was a knock at the door. He quickly stood up and said, "Come in."

"Sir, decepticons have been spotted. They're heading towards here." said Red Alert.

"Thank you Red Alert." replied Optimus.

Optimus turned and looked at me. He gently pressed his face mask against my forehead and got up. He exited my room and I still sat on my bed not knowing what to do. I laid back down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling bored out of my mind. While Optimus and the rest of the autobots were fighting decepticons I stayed here doing nothing, but feeling useless.

I slowly got up from my bed and started walking out of my room. I started walking around the base to get myself entertained somehow. Suddenly I heard something very faint in my auto receptor, "It's time."

I knew who it was, and I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay where I was. Plus I was scared stiff of what Megatron would do when he saw me since I beat his aft in front of the autobots and decepticons. I knew he would most likely kill me for that and I didn't want to leave this base. The callings slowly grew louder and louder until I couldn't take it.

I walked out of the base and into the hot sun. It was really hot when I walked outside and I saw mirages way off in the distance. One of them was my mother while others were other things I've missed in my past. Soon I felt a hand on my shoulder and I knew who it was without turning around.

"Megatron." was all I could say.

"It's time for your training." he said in a cold tone.

"I thought you'd be with your decepticons and be fighting the autobots." I retorted.

I felt his breath touching my head ever so softly and said, "I have my ways Victoria, but we need to talk about yesterday."

"I don't want to talk about anything that happened yesterday." I whispered.

I think he realized my fear that was locked up inside me and said, "I'm not going to hurt you."

I still didn't look at him. Then I felt the ground move slightly beneath my feet and he walked to face me. I tried to turn around so I couldn't see his face, he saw that coming and stopped me from turning.

"Look at me." he whispered.

I slowly looked up at him with fear in my eyes. I didn't want to be part of this anymore. I just wanted to be at my house with my mother and seeing my friends again. Optimus made me feel ever so comfortable when I was afraid and I didn't want to loose him. Megatron was a real charmer, but there was something that really scared me.

He saw the fear in my optics and sighed. He put his arms around me and held me close to his body trying to sooth me. I couldn't move from that moment. He had taken control of my body somehow, and I didn't like not being control of my body.

"Let's train." he whispered.

I nodded my head in agreement. He escorted me to a little place where it was deserted and no one could hear, or see us. I soon had a bad feeling about this, I had humiliated him yesterday.

"Go over there. We'll see how tough you are today. I went easy on you yesterday today I'll go a little harder." he whispered.

I knew I was going to be black and blue when we were done. As I was lost in my thoughts Megatron lunged at me. When I came back to reality I saw him inches away from me and I hit the ground. He started hitting me in the face and punching me right and left. I was in so much pain and I wanted it to stop, so I punched him with all my might. He was stunned at the moment and that was when I got up.

I punched him again and again. He had a little bit of energon dripping from his lip. He wiped it away and said, "Very good. Now a little harder."

I gulped as he said that. He came at me at lightning speed and I couldn't see him when he attacked. I remembered being thrown in the air from his punch and landing in the sand pretty hard. I slowly got up. I was pretty much banged up. I didn't let any tears fall from my optics, I just stood there ready to attack Megatron and show him speed. I transformed into my tiger mode and started running very fast around Megatron. Soon it was a whirlwind around him to where he couldn't see me or anything outside the wind.

This was when I jumped in and tackled him to the ground and started biting him. He growled a little, getting mad that he was getting beat by a femme. Even though he was the teacher he quickly threw me off of him. I transformed and landed in the sand yet again.

"I'm getting tired of you, you little femme. You think I won't hurt you because you are a girl?! You're so wrong, we are training, but you need to learn your boundaries."

He kicked me in the gut and hit me in the head. Just as he was about to step on me I quickly stood up and kicked him in the face. He stumbled back a little and tried to regain his balance. I then punched him in the face with all my might which made him fall down in the sand. As I walked toward him he tripped me with his foot and I came down landing on top of him.

He threw me off and I hit something hard like metal. I looked up and saw a figure standing over me not looking at me, but at Megatron. His hands made fists and he looked down at my beat up body. He quickly walked around me and started hitting Megatron.

"Don't. You. Ever. Touch. Her. Again!" he yelled.

He punched Megatron down to the ground. Optimus's optics full of rage of what he saw. I watched from a distance as they fought one another. Dust started clouding my view and I couldn't see anymore. I only heard them yelling at each other and the punches being thrown at one another. Then I heard Megatron yelled, "One day Prime. One day I will kill you."

"Try as you might Megatron." he retorted.

The dust started to clear up and I saw Optimus walking over to me. He knelt down and checked me over. Then he asked, "What happened?"

I knew I couldn't tell him I was training with my enemy so I had to think up of a lie quickly.

"Megatron tried to savatage our base. I couldn't have him destroying it so I fought back. I led him away from the base and fought until you came."

I was worried he wouldn't believe me and then he nodded and said, "This will be the last time I leave you alone at the base."

I was about to get up when he scooped me up in his arms and started carrying me back to the base. I laid my head against his chest tired of the training with Megatron. Every inch of my body was sore and I could barely move. Optimus and I didn't really talk much; he just carried me as I fought back the tears of pain.

I gazed up at him while resting in his arms. The robot I helped when I was human who was so close to death. I was falling in love with. Megatron…I really did have a soft spot for the grouch, but there was something about him that scared. Maybe it was his temper, or…was it because if I fought him he wouldn't hesitate to hit me back. Who knew at that moment. I was with Optimus and he carried me to the med bay.

When we got to the base I started to stir in his arms and said, "I can walk Optimus."

He chuckled and said, "Well after what Megatron inflicted on you I'm not letting you take a step."

I made a pouty face and he carried me inside the base. Hot Shot walked up to us and asked, "What happened to her Optimus?"

Optimus looked at him and said, "She fought with Megatron who was trying to savatage our base for his own greed."

"Wow." was all Hot Shot could say.

After that I suddenly felt a big huge ball in my gut telling me to tell the truth that he was training me. I didn't want to listen knowing my gut was right and I had to tell them sometime soon. I sighed and Optimus looked at me and asked, "What's the matter Victoria?"

I looked at him and said, "Nothing, just a little tired."

He nodded understanding what I had gone through. I felt my spark tug a little because I hated lying to Optimus like I was doing, but I was afraid to get in trouble. Optimus was a really sweet guy, but if you messed with him or his men then you could be in big trouble. I was afraid of that side, the fury optics and the ambition to kill. I shuddered at the thought and felt myself being laid down on the metal bed. Red Alert came around and checked my whole body.

"She seems fine Optimus, just a little sore spots from the fight, but nothing serious." he said giving him the report, "She doesn't have to stay here tonight."

I saw Optimus's optics brighten. I was about to get up when he picked me up. I looked at him a little angry and asked, "Could you put me down?"

He laughed, "When we get to our room."

"Our…" I asked confused.

He laughed yet again. He opened the door and set me on his bed. He laid next to me and whispered, "You need to rest, you had a big day."

I smiled and snuggled close and he wrapped his arms around me. I slowly let my optics go off line after that.

* * *

So...is she leaning towards Optimus or will she choose Megatron because of his devil side. You predict and review and I'll keep updating. 


	10. Telling the Truth

I thought I'd update today since this idea came to me. I couldn't wait to write it all down when I got home. I hope you all enjoy this as well as the other chapters in the story. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9

Telling the Truth

The next morning when I woke up I was wrapped up in Optimus's arms. I smiled softly remembering he had put me in his room last night. I let out a little sigh and snuggled close to him and letting my optics go off a little bit. He suddenly shifted slightly and I activated my optics and turned to look at him. His optics were on and he was gazing at me in his arms.

"Good morning." I groaned as I stretched.

He chuckled a little bit and replied, "Good morning to you too."

I slowly started getting up still a little sore from the hard training Megatron put me through last night. I looked down at Optimus and couldn't help but smile at him.

"So are we fighting decepticons today?" I asked.

"No I think we're going to have a day off." he replied.

I think my jaw nearly dropped and I smiled and asked, "Where are we going?"

He chuckled and put his arms around my waist and pulled me down to him and said, "Its surprise."

I couldn't help but laugh at the way he said it. Then I saw him take off his face mask to reveal his full face to me. I looked at his lips that had kissed me a few nights ago after Megatron gave me my first training. He leaned forward and I leaned in and he kissed me on the lips. At first I was a little stunned, but I started kissing back immediately.

He put one of his hands on my cheek and caressed it teasingly. I moaned wanting him to kiss me more. He pulled away and I gave him a disappointing look. He smiled a beautiful smile I wanted to stay there forever if it weren't for the little kids that ran around the base with the rest of the autobots. We heard them yelling Fred complaining about something. We heard Hot Shot's big feet chasing after them. I'm guessing they were playing tag. The thing that cracked me up the most is that Hot Shot never could catch any of the kids.

Optimus groaned and got out of bed and said, "Well I better get things in order."

I got out of bed and he put his face mask back on and we started walking together. As we walked we heard Hot Shot yell in a whisper, "Will you kids be quiet!? Optimus and Victoria are still sleeping!"

We heard the kids stop and we exited the room. When Hot Shot saw us he was trying so hard not to get mad at the kids. I looked down at the kids and they looked up at us awaiting their punishment or something. Optimus bent down to their level and said, "Stay in the lounge in the mornings okay?"

They each nodded their heads and he stood back up to full height. I looked at him and I had a feeling he was smiling behind his face mask. I was just curious if he had shown is true face to the rest of his men. He put an arm around my waist and pulled me to him and he then announced, "I thought we'd take a day off today."

The five kids cheered and Hot Shot looked at him and asked, "What about the decepticons?"

"We'll each take turns watching over the monitor and will call if they are detected." he replied still holding me.

"You want to go to the lake again like last time?" asked Fred excited.

"No Fred, remember last time Carlos the one little kid and Red Alert got stuck in the mud." retorted Alexis.

"Yeah, I didn't like that at all. Let's go on a camping trip or something up in the mountains." suggested Rad.

"You know Rad that's a great idea." replied Optimus.

The five kids then ran off to get their stuffs from their houses. All the autobots really didn't have anything to bring except themselves. So we all transformed and Hot Shot went to pick up Rad, Alexis, Carlos, Fred, and Billy. I flew over head so happy to be in the air for the first time not to deal with fighting. Optimus was right below me, I watched him drive, but then that guilt hit me again and I wanted to die.

"Victoria is the view good from up there?" asked one of the kids from Hot Shot.

I chuckled a little and replied, "Yes, you can see everything."

Jet Fire flew beside me and then said, "I bet a shuttle is much faster than a jet."

He then at full speed flew far ahead of me. I laughed and at full speed catching up to him and passing him in a heart beat. When he saw me pass him he was in shock and asked, "How?"

I had to laugh and I slowed down until Optimus was directly below me again. I sighed; life was good even though one had ended to form another one. I was having a time of my life. I enjoyed flying in the air and running in tiger mode. I found the love of my life who was my commander of the autobots. I noticed everyone was slowing down and I slowly started going down and transformed.

All the kids jumped out of Hot Shot so the bot could transform and Optimus transformed and looked at everyone. This was a perfect play to camp, it wasn't like Maine though with the big trees that could hide anything, but it was a camping trip and I was going to enjoy every bit of it. I watched as the kids play a miniature soccer game, of course one of the minicons had to go on Fred and Billy's team since they had one short.

Suddenly big strong hands where on my shoulder and I looked up and met face to face with Optimus Prime. I smiled at him then looked back at the kids playing around and having fun. I wanted so much to be a human at that moment to have some human fun and not just sitting around doing nothing of the sort. I think Optimus noticed my boredom and whispered, "You want to go for a little walk?"

I looked at him and replied, "Sure."

The rest of the transformers sat and watched them play the game since they hadn't really ever seen human sports being played. I of course have seen them too many times to count and I played some sports once in a while. Optimus took my hand and we started walking in the forest going deeper and further away from the rest of the autobots. Suddenly Optimus stopped and asked, "What's the matter Victoria?"

I looked at him confusedly and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean is…you look like you've been hiding something from me and the men." he whispered taking my hand.

"It's nothing; I just got a little scared from yesterday and can't get that out of my mind." I whispered.

He put an arm around me and whispered in my auto receptor, "You can tell me anything. I'm here for you Victoria."

Suddenly there was a noise and Optimus pulled away and said, "Stay here."

He started walking off with his gun ready to shoot. I stood in the middle of the forest doing nothing until a hand came around my neck.

"Nice to see you again Victoria."

I gulped knowing it was Megatron who had his hand around my neck.

"What do you want?" I asked afraid to talk anymore.

"You are falling for Optimus, Vicky. I'm not having that. I want you Vicky and I won't let you with this autobot scum of a leader."

I shuttered at the sound of his voice. Plus I hated when he called me Vicky. It sounded like an evil person when he said that. Suddenly I heard Optimus coming back running and Megatron said, "Once the time comes you will be mine."

He then disappeared when Optimus came into view. His gun was put away and I ran straight into his arms and started crying. He was surprised at my reaction when he came back to me and put his arms around me and asked, "What's the matter?"

I looked at him and cried, "Optimus I have done something horrible."

"What did you do that was so horrible?" he asked calmly.

"I-I-I've been training with…"

"Megatron." he finished not looking surprised.

I looked at him confused and asked, "You're not going to punish me? You're not going to start yelling at me?"

His hand came up to my face and rubbed my cheek and said, "Victoria, I would never hit you in my entire life. Plus I know you would never betray the autobots, but it does bother me a little that you trained with him and not Scavenger."

"I'm sorry. It was a stupid mistake. I was mad at the time…" I couldn't control my cries anymore and I let all of them out.

He rubbed my back and whispered, "Its okay. I'm here. I'm always here for you Victoria."

This made me cry even harder she couldn't control any of my tears. I heard Optimus sigh and lifted my face to his and asked, "Was Megatron here?"

I shuttered at his name and slowly let my tears stop. I guess he knew my answer because fear shot down my back when I heard his name. Suddenly the rest of the autobots came and saw me crying and asked, "What happened?"

Optimus gave them a look and they walked away from us. I wrapped my arms tightly around Optimus afraid he would let go of me and walk away out of my life forever.

"What did he do?" he asked soothingly.

I looked up at him wiping away the last tear and said, "He wants me. He said that when the time is right he will take me for himself."

"Victoria, I would never let that happen and you know it."

"But you may die." I replied.

He nodded, "I may die, but I will not see him kiss you or violate you in any certain way. I will die for you Victoria. I care for you that much."

"I'm scared Optimus. I don't want to go to him and yet he calls for me when he wants to train." I whispered.

"I know. I know. All of us will protect you Victoria. We will not see you in his hands." he replied.

He sat me down on the ground and he was right behind me. I leaned back into his chest just relaxing at that moment. He put his arms around my waist and held me closer to his body gently rubbing my arm with his big strong hands. I was so happy that he didn't get mad at me for what I had done, but I still felt so guilty for what had happened. Suddenly I heard him humming deeply trying to calm my nerves down. The melody I had never heard before, but it was so soothing and so beautiful that it made me drowsy.

I'm guessing he wanted me to forget about everything at that moment and just relax. It was working so far. I looked up into his bright golden optics and smiled a tired smile. I had a feeling he was smiling too behind his face mask.

"We should start heading back to the others." he said.

I nodded and got up. He put an arm around me protectively and we started walking back to our camping area. As we walked I couldn't help but think how lucky I was to have a man as good as Optimus. He was a man I had always dreamt of marrying one day in my lifetime. So far my dream was slowly coming true.

* * *

Yes, Victoria and Optimus are falling for one another, but Megatron is planning on taking Victoria for himself. See if he succeeds in taking Victoria for himself or will Optimus keep him away from her. You know the drill, I say it every time I update. Review and your next chapter will be up soon as I can write it. 


	11. KIdnapped and a Disaster

Okay I hope everyone likes this story. I can't tell you what happens. You'll have to read and find out.

* * *

Chapter 10

Kidnapped and a Disaster

Megatron sat in this thrown up in his base. He couldn't help but think about Victoria. She was so beautiful. The autobots did a great job on her. Maybe too great of a job when the decepticon leader is planning to take her for his own, she was also a great fighter. Probably one of the best Optimus had on his team. She whipped his butt pretty easy during battle the other day and had embarrassed him.

"I will have that femme by my side no matter what." he whispered clinching his fists.

All the decepticons had seen Megatron like this before, but last time he was mad at Hot Shot for taking the star saber. Cyclonus and Demolisher watched closely as Megatron was slowly growing insane and planning on taking Victoria for himself. Finally Demolisher came up and said, "Megatron, sir, there are plenty of femmes back on planet Cybertron we can get you."

Megatron looked up at them with fury in his optics and gritted through his teeth, "I only want her."

He stood up tall and walked past Demolisher and then past Cyclonus. His computer chips turning inside his head thinking up of a little plan to lure Optimus Prime and the rest of the autobots away from her so he could get his greedy hands on her…

* * *

Optimus and I sat close to each other watching Alexis, Rad, Carlos, Fred, and Billy roast marshmallows in the fire. Alexis then started telling her famous ghost stories around the camp fire. I smiled. I hadn't had this much fun at my home in Maine. My mother was always somewhere doing something for herself. Alexis was telling the story about Bloody Mary.

I had done many papers on Bloody Mary because she seemed so interesting to write about. I knew two stories about Bloody Mary. One was the evil queen of England and the other was where the woman crashed into a pole and died. Fred started crawling towards Hot Shot not wanting to hear any more of the story.

"Can you please stop?" he whined.

Everyone looked at him and I said, "No Fred. Once she's done then someone needs too look in a mirror and see if the story is true."

Everyone still looked at Fred who noticed that they were going to have him be that person.

"No I won't do it." he squeaked of fright.

Alexis ignored the whining boy and kept on telling her story. I had heard the story before, but it gave me haunting memories from when I was younger. I was young and I went on a dare from my friends. Thinking it was all fake I tried it. I came running out of the bathroom screaming and crying. I never was going to do it again. Luckily for me I got out of there before she could touch me in any way.

Optimus noticed my fright and wanting to be closer to him and be protected.

"What's the matter Victoria?" he asked.

I looked up at Optimus seeing his optics full of worry.

"I had done it before when I was young." I whispered.

"You did what?" he questioned again.

"I—I took on a dare from a friend of mine to say Bloody Marry three times in front of the mirror…" I stopped.

"What happened?"

"I saw her. Half of my face was someone else's and I ran out of the bathroom screaming and crying." I whispered my voice cracking.

He held me tighter not letting me go for anything. Alexis finished her story and she pulled out a mirror and handed it to Fred.

"Try it and see if it's true." she said.

I then spoke up, "It's true. Don't have him do it."

"How do you know it's true?" asked Billy who was hoping it was true so Fred would be scared half to death.

"I did it before when I was around eight years old." I spoke loud enough for me to hear.

The kids froze not knowing what to say. Optimus laid his chin on top of my head and said, "It's okay."

I held to him even tighter not wanting to see the person's face again. Half of my face was normal, but the other half…was someone else's reflection. One eye ball was hanging out of it's socket and she had scars all over her face.

I shuttered at the thought of her and Optimus wrapped both arms around me securely. I started shaking. I didn't watch any horror movies after my experience and wouldn't for as long as I lived. Suddenly deep in the forest trees were starting to be knocked down. Optimus suddenly got up and said, "Men follow me. Red Alert I want you to stay here with Victoria and the kids in case Megatron comes."

"Yes sir." Red Alert replied.

I watched as my love and the rest of the autobots walk deep in the forest not looking back. Suddenly right before us stood Megatron, Red Alert stood up and into a fighting position and said, "You're not getting her."

"Oh really, who will stop me?" he asked laughingly.

"I'm here and you will not touch her." he threatened.

Megatron let out a sigh and said, "You know you will go down in an instant once you start fighting me."

I looked down at the kids who were frightened and I whispered, "Go get Optimus."

All five of them nodded and went running through the forest to find the autobots fighting the decepticons. I then turned my attention back to Red Alert and Megatron. Megatron lunged his whole body at Red Alert. Luckily Red Alert quickly got out of the way of Megatron's leap.

Red Alert started firing at Megatron who stood up and had Leader 1 attach to him and his torso spun around until his firing cannon was pointed directly at Red Alert. He started firing, Red Alert trying the best he can to get away from the firing cannon.

I couldn't just sit there and watch my friend perish in front of my optics so I took out my gun and quietly snuck behind Megatron and had it ready to fire.

"Stop shooting and you may live." I whispered in his auto receptor.

He stopped shooting and slowly had his minicon drop to the ground. Megatron looked at her and said, "You're mine now Vicky."

"Don't call me Vicky, Megatron" I whispered.

"Oh, but on the contrary I can call you what ever I desire. You may call me Megs if you like. We will live together for a very long time." he breathed in my auto receptor.

I held my tongue, but not my fist. My fist came up and punched him in the head. He stumbled back a little and I had my gun pointed at him.

"Don't come any closer!" I yelled.

Red Alert came along side me with his gun aimed at Megatron. Suddenly Optimus appeared and Red Alert turned his attention off of Megatron only a millisecond when Megatron grabbed a hold of me.

Optimus saw me in Megatron's grasp and yelled, "Get off of her Megatron!"

Megatron smiled at him and I didn't like the smile. Next thing I knew Megatron had his filthy lips on my lips. I pushed him off me and slapped him across the face. This deserved me a slap on the face back.

"If I were you Optimus, I wouldn't follow me." he whispered as we started to warp away from the camping area.

I started squirming in his grip trying to get loose. I bit down hard on his hand when we arrived in the decepticon base. He threw me down to the ground and kicked me in the gut. Energon flowed from my optics as he kicked me and threw me in the wall. I cried silently as the rest of the decepticons arrived in the scene. They saw me crying and next to the wall and pretty much beaten up.

Megatron saw them staring at me and he yelled, "What are you staring at!?"

They quickly ran out of the room not wanting to see Megatron angrier. Megatron then again turned his attention back to me. He was about to pick me up when Starscream entered the room and said, "Optimus Prime is coming up here Megatron!"

Megatron smiled and looked at me and said, "Let's see how strong your lover is."

Horror struck was all you could get out of my expression. He dragged me to the window to where we could see Optimus flying up towards the decepticon base. He looked at me again and said, "I was going to try out the hydro cannon a little later, but since I have a perfect moving target…I think I will test it out right here and now."

"NO!" I screamed.

I started hitting Megatron so hard and so fast he didn't know what hit him at first. He stumbled back and I ran out of the room and found the exit to the base. I quickly ran out of it and flew down to Optimus. He saw me and stopped suddenly grabbing me tightly against his body.

"Optimus we need to get out of here! Megatron is planning on using the hydro cannon." I exclaimed.

Optimus looked at me and caressed my face and said, "I love you Victoria."

"You're not saying good bye. I won't let you." I whispered.

I had a feeling he was smiling sadly behind his face mask and then looked up over me and threw me aside. I quickly regained my balance in space and saw the laser cannon being shot straight at Optimus.

"NO! OPTIMUS…NO!" I screamed.

I started flying towards him and saw his armor slowly starting to fly off his body. Finally the laser stopped and I went over to Optimus who was just floating there not doing anything. His optics were off and dark. I slowly flew to him and asked, "Optimus?"

I gently touched him and he flew apart like leaves. I felt a sudden hole in my chest where Optimus was once was. I stood there floating in mid air shaking with all the emotions inside wanting to be let out. I felt my tears slowly forming and once they started running down my cheeks they'd float off in space.

"It's okay now Vicky. You're safe with me." Megatron whispered.

I turned around and hit him across his face.

"How could you!" I screamed, "I loved him! I loved him!"

I know that's why he had to be destroyed. You belong to me and to no one else.

I gave him a glare and said, "You'll never get my love. I will never love you for what you have done. You have torn my spark right out of my chest cavity and it aches. I hate you."

Megatron grabbed a hold of me and said, "You're mine. You will be right at my side and no one else will be. You will be my empress of the decepticons."

"Go to hell." I whispered, "Damn you and all your decepticons to hell! There you will be tortured for eternity!"

Megatron warped back to the base holding me close to him. My cries became desperate for companionship from Optimus. Knowing I could no longer be held in his embrace and be lonely for the rest of my long lonely life. Megatron threw me again. I didn't dare get up again. I just lay there crying my optics out. Megatron then picked me up and started carrying me to a room somewhere in the base. There he put me in my old room when I was human.

There was a transformer size bed now, but everything else was the same. He put me on the bed and left the room. He knew he couldn't get my love. If he ever forced me to marry him I would be ready. After we were married, I'd stab myself with a sword to get away from the world so I could be with my beloved Optimus.

"I miss you Optimus. I loved you so much." I cried silently the rest of the night.

* * *

I know. It's very sad. If you keep on reviewing though he may come back. 


	12. Misery

I'm sorry for that other time. I don't know why it did that. Oh well. I hope everyone can read this better. I couldn't stand trying to read my own chapter without hardly reading it. Hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

Chapter 11

Misery

I sat curled up in the corner of my room crying for my deceased lover. Megatron had killed him for sport and that had broken my spark. One of the only men out in the universe who cared for me, Megatron says he cares for me, but it doesn't seem like it since he killed my love.

I held my knees tightly to my chest rocking back forth trying to comfort myself. The only thing that replayed over and over in my head was where Optimus flew to pieces. I broke down after I thought of that moment.

"Why Optimus, why did you have to leave me?" I cried.

Suddenly the doors flew open and Megatron walked in. I moved closer to the corner away from him as possible. He got on his knees next to me and put his arm around me.

"I'm here Vicky. I'll never leave you unlike Prime." he whispered.

I slapped him hard for what he said and sobbed, "He left me because you killed him! He was trying to protect me, not like you would ever do so."

"I have too been protecting you! Prime didn't really love you he just wanted to show off someone that was too gorgeous even for him to have." he retorted.

I slapped him harder this time. I tried again, but he caught my wrist and pulled it down and brought my face close to his. I tried getting out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let go.

"Let me go!" I screamed.

He grabbed my face and kissed me fiercely on the lips. As his tongue entered my mouth I bit down as hard as I could on it. He quickly jerked back and hit me to the ground and yelled, "You're going to be mine if you like it or not!"

He stomped out of the room and left me to cry alone in my lonely quarters. I felt like I was dead. I felt like I couldn't live any more. I just wanted to die right there. Suddenly the doors opened and I thought it was Megatron so I lunged at him with all my might. I started beating on his chest and crying at the same time.

"Hey if you want to beat on Megatron I'll be happy to get him, but please I came here to do no harm." he whispered.

I looked up and saw it was Starscream. I sunk to the ground embarrassed at what I did.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

Starscream bent down to me and held me close to him to try and give me comfort. He rubbed my back gently knowing when a girl needed comfort.

"Victoria you don't need to apologize to me ever okay? You have just lost the love of your life and it's hard…I lost someone over there and I'm afraid to face her because of what I am." he whispered.

I looked up at him knowing he was talking about Alexis. I pulled away from him and looked at him straight in the optics and said, "She still likes you a lot Starscream…you just need to tell her how you feel."

He smiled and said, "That's easier said that done."

I put a finger under his chin and said, "Try it, I believe she'll run straight to you."

Suddenly we both got a feeling of being watched. We looked to the right and saw Megatron standing in the doorway.

"Oh shit." I whispered.

Starscream stood up trying to protect me if Megatron attacked.

"What do you think you are doing Starscream?" he asked.

"I was just talking to Victoria here about her loss." he said quietly.

This seemed to get Megatron really mad and he walked quickly up to him and punched him straight in the face. Starscream stayed in that position for a while when he suddenly spit out energon from his busted lip caused by Megatron. He looked up at him and started to fight him with his sword and cut his arm. This only seemed to get the decepticon leader angrier.

I stepped back away from the fight hoping not to get involved in the fight. Starscream went down and Megatron yelled, "She didn't lose anyone! She's mine!"

Starscream started slowly getting up and was only kicked down again. I watched helplessly as Megatron kept on beating up on Starscream.

"Stop it!" I finally screamed.

Megatron looked at me dumbfounded and said, "What did you say?"

I took a step back wishing I had kept my mouth shut. Starscream was trying to help me and Megatron was beating him up for it.

"I said stop it. He didn't do anything wrong."

"He was touching you inappropriately…."

I slapped him across the face and said, "I'll say what is inappropriate."

He looked at me his face looking like it will burst from all the anger built inside. I could tell he was trying so hard not to hit me and instead of hitting me he turned on his heel and stomped out of the room leaving Starscream on the floor trying to catch his breath.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, "He could have killed you."

I walked over to him and said, "I know, but you were only helping me and you didn't deserve such a harsh punishment."

He got up and stood tall next to me. Well…he was actually really tall…taller than me.

"Starscream, why don't you come back to the autobots." I offered.

He looked at me with horror.

"Do you think they'll let me back for what I have done? I betrayed you guys before you even became a transformer Victoria."

I put a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "You can get me out of here and you'll be allowed to be back with the autobots I'll make sure of it."

Starscream pondered on my offer for a moment and then said, "I'll do it."

I had to smile. The first smile since Optimus's death, my smile slowly became a frown and I started crying again. I really didn't even know if he would allow Starscream back and I was. Starscream had me sit down and try to rest, but I refused. I wanted to get back to the autobots as soon as possible.

I quickly stood up and started marching to my door and it opened. Starscream was right behind me and he escorted me to the command center of the base. Megatron was nowhere to be seen and Starscream pushed in the coordinates near the autobot base.

We stepped in the warp gate and it warped us to the sandy deserts of Arizona. I looked around; it was so nice to be back on earth. We started walking to the autobot base. At first I thought they wouldn't see me until all of them came running out of the base. When they saw Starscream they got their weapons out.

"Don't shoot him!" I yelled.

They all looked at me weird and did what I said.

"Starscream helped me escape from the decepticon base. He wishes to join us…"

"How can we let him join us!?" yelled Hot Shot, "He is the reason for Optimus's death! He took the shield to the decepticons and left us alone in the desert!"

I slowly walked up to Hot Shot and whispered, "Everyone deserves second chances. I believe Starscream will choose the right one."

Scavenger chuckled a little.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh it's just you're acting like Optimus Prime." he said.

My optics filled up with tears when he said that. I know it was a compliment, but me acting like Optimus, my deceased life mate. Scavenger quickly walked to me and put an arm around me for comfort and said, "I know you miss him Victoria, we all miss him."

I looked down at the kids and saw they were wiping away their tears that had fallen. Alexis slowly started walking to Starscream wiping away her tears. I looked at him and he stiffened. I watched her as she hugged his leg and let more small tears run down her face.

Starscream relaxed after that and bent down and picked her up in his hand and held her close to him. I had to smile at this and then Scavenger said, "What's our first move ma'am?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You are now our new leader." said Sideswipe walking behind me.

"ME?!" I exclaimed, "I don't know the first thing of being a leader, especially for an army!"

"We'll help you." said Jet Fire coming up behind me.

"Thank you." I whispered, then spoke in a louder voice, "I say we fix up the ship and leave planet earth to stop Unicron!"

All of them cheered after I said that. I felt really good inside until we entered the base. I walked up to Optimus's room and slowly entered. There were pictures of us laughing and one kissing. I threw myself upon the bed and started crying my optics out. I really wanted to die. I wanted to get revenge on Optimus. I was going to kill Megatron if it was the last thing I did.

* * *

Okay, this is much better. Review and I'll keep updating. 


	13. Reunited

Okay I know everyone has been waiting for chapter 12 to come along. Finally I had time to write it so everyone enjoy. Oh and to those Megatron fans out there Megatron doesn't die...yet.

* * *

Chapter 12

Reunited

Everyone started working on the ship so we could get off the planet and show the decepticons who not to mess with. I was getting tired of Megatron. First he trains me and tries to bring me home with him. When I fall in love with Optimus he kills him. I was going to kill him for doing that. No matter what he was going to pay.

As I walked around supervising everyone I noticed the kids helping out. They'd try to pull a wrench over to Hot Shot who just laughed and picked it up instead. We were going at a great rate and soon we would be engaged in a battle with the decepticons. Of course because of the battles in the past and now Unicron has awoken and due to that we need to get the minicons back and destroy Unicron before he can eat any planets.

"Victoria?" asked Rad.

I looked down and smiled. I slowly bent down and said, "What's up?"

"Um…Alexis, Carlos, Billy, Fred, and I were curious if we could come along." he replied.

I looked at all of the kids and they nodded their heads agreeing with Rad. I sighed; Optimus might not have them come if he was still alive. It was my decision now and I replied, "I'm sorry, but it's going to get very dangerous up there."

Alexis stepped up and said, "Danger? I laugh at the face of danger! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

I looked at Alexis knowing exactly where she got that line from.

"I'm sorry, but if Optimus was here he probably wouldn't let you come." I sighed.

"But if he was here we'd convince him to let us come with you guys." Carlos retorted.

"I know I'm going to regret this decision." I murmured, "Fine."

All the kids started jumping around and went running out of the base to go get their stuff that they would need for the long voyage. Scavenger came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder and asked, "What are the kids so happy about?"

I turned to them and said, "They convinced me to let them come with us."

Scavenger chuckled and said, "They love adventures don't they? They never can get enough of it."

"Yeah, but I was the same way when I was human and just met Optimus in the forest of Maine." I whispered sadly.

Scavenger turned me to face him and said, "Victoria I don't want you to think of any sad thoughts. You are in charge and everyone looks up to you." he paused a minute, "Optimus would be very proud."

"You really think so?" I asked.

"I've known him too long to know what he would think." he whispered.

"Thank you Scavenger." I gave him a quick hug and let everyone take a break from the hard work.

I walked to my office which was once Optimus's and sat at the desk and picked up a picture with me and him.

"I miss you Optimus." I whispered, "I miss you so much. Why did you have to leave me?" I asked trying to hold back tears threatening to fall.

There was a knock at the door and I quickly put the picture down and wiped away the tears that hadn't fallen yet and said, "Enter."

Red Alert walked through the door and said, "We're going to start back to work Victoria."

"What? You've only taken a five minute break. At least take a ten or fifteen." I replied shocked.

He chuckled, "I'm okay. We're almost done so it'll take a few more hours and we'll be able to take off."

"Okay." I sighed.

Red Alert walked forward and said, "Optimus loved you very much."

I smiled and said, "I know."

He exited the room and I sat in the seat just looking at the picture. Hours later we were able to take off. All the kids were on board the ship as we took off to outer space. I sat in the commander's seat and watched everyone do their work and kept a look out for decepticons. We had the minicons and Starscream was with the kids. He was holding Alexis very close. They had confessed their love I'm gathering.

Suddenly the ship was hit.

"What was that!?" yelled Rad.

"Decepticons! We're under attack!" exclaimed Sideswipe.

The autobots rushed to the guns on the ship and started firing at the decepticons. I got up from my chair and started walking toward the exit.

"Where are you going?!" exclaimed Starscream holding the kids.

"I'm going to fight Megatron." I whispered.

"Are you crazy!? He'll kill you for sure." he exclaimed.

I smiled and said, "Well Starscream if I won't fight who will? I'm the commander of this fleet right now and I go first before any of my men."

Starscream still looked at me like I was a crazy person and sighed. I started leaving the ship when the rest of the autobots came running up to me.

"Megatron is on the screen." said Hot Shot.

I turned around and started walking toward the screen.

"What do you want Megatron?" I asked threateningly.

"Awe, Vicky why can't we just make up? You can put someone else in charge of the autobots and live with me."

"Sorry, but my place is here. I'm leading the autobots and I'll fight you to the death Megatron."

Megatron started laughing after I said that and said, "You think you can defeat me?"

"I've done it once before haven't I?" I retorted.

Megatron went silent and his optics filled with anger and said, "I will have no mercy killing you Victoria."

"Finally you say my name correctly. And Megatron you may not survive this battle." I smirked, "Never kill a female's mate."

Megatron frowned and said, "I'll be waiting."

The screen went off and everyone was crowding around me.

"You can't be serious!" exclaimed Sideswipe, "I'm not allowed to fight Megatron and I'm still a young bot. You on the other hand, you have only been a transformer for a few weeks now…you can't!"

Scavenger put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Sideswipe, I've been working with her, she's ready."

He looked up at me and smiled. I gave a small smile in return. I walked into a little chamber and the doors closed behind me. Another set of doors opened and there was the dark space in front of me. I jumped out and started getting control and flew over to Megatron who was waiting for me on an asteroid.

"So you showed up. I thought you were going to stay in there and whimper." Megatron laughed.

"I'm not a scaredy cat Megatron. I can show my face anywhere I want to." I retorted.

Just after I said that Megatron lunged at me with all his might, since we were in space it slowed him down a little, but not much, I quickly moved out of the way. He pulled his way to the ground and turned around. I lunged at him and managed to hit him in the face and started clawing him with my razor sharp claws. Megatron grabbed a hold of me and threw me.

I went flying away from him and hit his ship. I didn't know what happened at first until I shook my head and saw Megatron coming straight at me. I dodged his blow and he made a hole in his own ship.

"Megatron!" whined Cyclonus.

Megatron ignored the little whine from Cyclonus and kept his gaze at me. He flew straight at me again and hit me square in the chest. I hit an asteroid and slowly stood up.

"Look who's going to die now." he taunted.

I looked up at him and said, "I'm not done with you yet."

"Oh on the contrary I think you are."

He tried to punch me, but I caught his fist in my other hand. I slowly stood up and glared at him.

"It's not over until one of us dies." I gritted through my teeth.

He smirked and came to hit me with his other hand. I caught it with my other hand concentrating on keeping his killer fists away. Suddenly he kicked me making me fall to the ground out of breath. The three minicons came flying at his side and formed the star saber. I watched as he pointed it down to my chest where he would slowly dig it through my chest and grab my spark for his own liking.

Suddenly out of nowhere minicons came flying around near us. A bright light started to shine and I took my attention off of Megatron for one second. Megatron also brought his attention to the minicons. Then a voice I thought I'd never hear again.

"Don't you dare harm her Megatron!"

I looked at the blinding white light and there was Optimus looking the same and still the same. Megatron was shocked at the incident that he kept his gaze towards him. Optimus looked at me and saw Megatron's star saber pointed directly at my chest. Optimus landed on the ground with a loud thud and walked slowly over to Megatron. Megatron yelled in rage and started charging at Optimus with the star saber. Optimus quickly moved out of the way and kicked Megatron in his aft.

Optimus slowly walked over to me and helped me up and gave me a huge hug I thought I'd never get again. Tears started streaming down my face as I held him tight afraid he'd fall apart like leaves the way he did after he got blasted with the hydro laser cannon.

"Oh Optimus I've missed you so much." I sobbed.

"Shh…it's okay I'm here and I'll never leave you again." he whispered.

"Oh Optimus I think if I killed you before then I can kill you again and then Victoria will have no choice this time. Either choose me or die." He laughed.

I then spoke up, "I if I had that choice I'd would rather die than to kiss your slimy lips."

This got Megatron angry and he started walking towards me until Optimus stood in front of me aiming his guns at him and said, "If you hurt her. Primus help me you'd wish you would die."

"Oh please…you Optimus Prime? You are nothing but a weakling. You care for everything and everyone. You made Victoria into a transformer just to save her life." He remarked.

Optimus just stared at him and said, "If you were going to loose someone you loved would you do the same?"

Megatron was silent knowing he would have done the same for me if he knew what Cyclonus had done to me. Optimus started walking towards Megatron angry for how bad he had been treating me after his death. Megatron had never seen Optimus this angry before. He was actually scared of him for the first time in his long life.

Megatron then called for Cyclonus to come over to the asteroid and pick him up. Cyclonus did just that. Megatron flew away with Cyclonus and Optimus turned towards me holding my waist in his hands. I gazed up lovingly at him. Then for the longest time we kissed. We kissed until Hot Shot buzzed in on the comlink.

"Um…are you two coming in? You guys have plenty of rooms in here if you want to kiss where no one can see you." he said.

I smiled and I had a sense Optimus was too. We floated hand in hand to the ship and went inside. Everyone was so happy to have Optimus back. I was so relieved not being commander anymore it was hard work and I felt sorry for Optimus, but he was the greatest leader our team would ever have. He gently picked me up and carried me to his quarters where we stayed all night doing nothing but snuggling up to each other missing each other's touch.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed. Pwease reveiw if you want more! 


	14. Together Forever

I know everyone has been awaiting anxiously for this chapter. I finally had time to update. I hope each and everyone of you enjoy this chapter. The story is getting close to a close. I don't know how many more chapter are to come, but just to give everyone a heads up.

* * *

Chapter 13

Together Forever

We laid on Optimus's bed what seemed like forever just resting in each other's embrace. I thought I would never be able to touch him again after what had happened. I snuggled closer to Optimus holding him tightly making sure I wasn't dreaming and he'd disappear when I turned on my optics. Optimus's embraced tightened around me not letting go. I had a sense of feeling that he had the same feeling.

My optics came back on line and I saw Optimus lying right there beside me. I rested my head on his chest and whispered, "I missed you Optimus. I missed you so much."

"It's okay now, I'm here and I'm not going to leave you, I'll never leave you. I'll always be with you." he whispered.

I buried my face in his chest and he lifted it up with one finger and said, "I love you Victoria, I'll love you forever."

I lifted my head so it was above his and leaned down to him. He stopped me for an instant and took off his mask to reveal his beautiful lips. He grabbed my shoulders and brought me down to his face and started kissing me dead on the lips. I was enjoying every minute of it. If it weren't for the war outside I think we would have stayed there forever. There was a knock at the door then a voice called, "Sir! The decepticons are firing."

Optimus and I groaned and slowly got up. I felt so lost without his touch as we separated. I walked to the door and unlocked it with the code. There stood Hot Shot and Optimus stood behind me.

"Sir Megatron wants to see you face to face with Victoria." he said.

Optimus looked down at me and I had fear surge through all my circuits. Optimus then replied, "I'll face Megatron, but Victoria is staying here. I'm not going to have her fight Megatron again."

Optimus gently moved me aside and started walking toward the door to exit the ship.

"Optimus!" I called running to him.

Optimus turned around and took me in his arms and whispered, "I'll be back. I won't leave again I promised you that."

He then turned from me and started to leave the ship. I ran to the command part of the ship and saw Optimus float towards Megatron. Optimus had his comlink on so everyone could hear what was being said.

"Prime, where's the femme? I thought I told you to bring her with you?" he questioned.

"She stayed on board. I will not allow her to confront you after what you have done." Optimus retorted.

Megatron just started to laugh and shook his head and said, "It's good to have you back Prime, but you're still annoying as before."

Megatron then punched Optimus and I gasped and started running towards the exit. Scavenger saw this and ran after me grabbing my arm to stop me from going anywhere.

"Let me go! He needs me!" I screamed.

Scavenger just held on to my tighter and said, "He can handle himself. He didn't want you out there facing Megatron again. You could easily die under his power."

"But Scavenger! I need to help him!" I yelled.

Scavenger picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and started walking away from the exit.

"Put me down! Put me down!" I yelled and started kicking and screaming.

Scavenger ignored me completely and kept on walking like I wasn't doing anything to him. Suddenly there was a hiss and Optimus asked, "Scavenger, why are you carrying Victoria?"

Scavenger turned around and saw Optimus. He gently put me down and I ran to him putting my arms around him holding him tightly.

"She tried to go out there to fight by your side sir. I couldn't let that happen." he explained.

Optimus looked down at me and said, "I want you to stay on the ships. You are in danger because you have kept on declining Megatron."

"But I don't want you to get hurt." I whispered.

Optimus held me up to his optics very gently and cradled me in his arms and said, "Everyone always gets hurt one day. Victoria, I know you're a strong fighter, but I can't stand to lose you. You are still young and you are still new with battle. I don't want you to die out there because of a careless mistake do you understand?"

I looked deeply up into his optics. I knew he was telling the truth, but it was hard to let him go out into battle and I had to stay behind and do nothing. I slowly nodded my head yes and looked down. He had just come back to life and was already fighting again like nothing had happened. He was my life and I nearly died because he wasn't there with me.

Optimus let me go and started walking to the command center. Unicron was close to being awoken and if so then we would have a very hard time defeating him. He was a planet eater and he could destroy anything in his path. Meeting Optimus Prime in the first place in Maine made me realize that the universe is much bigger than anyone could imagine. Life was everywhere and people just had to get enough technology to find it. I started walking behind Optimus my commander and followed him to the command part of the ship. He sat in his chair and I went down to one of the empty chairs to control the guns on the ship.

We awaited his signal to fire upon the decepticons. But instead of firing Optimus then said, "We must try to convince the decepticons to join us. This battle with Unicron is not going to be like the ones in the past."

"What!?" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Victoria, but if we're going to defeat this giant transformer we'll need every ounce of strength from both Autobot and Decepticon." he replied looking down at me.

I sighed knowing it was true. Now our job would be to convince the Decepticons to join up with us and I had a bad feeling when they did so. Megatron would be there and I would have to stay at Optimus's side at all costs not knowing what Megatron would do. Optimus looked down at me and saw I was thinking very hard and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

I looked up at him and replied, "I may be a little annoying to you when they come, but I don't want to be near Megatron…"

"I don't want you near him either. So you are to stay at my side at all times." he announced.

I let out a huge sigh of relief and said, "Thank you."

Optimus looked at me and asked, "You wouldn't think that I'd let you running around free with the Decepticon who wants you for his own use did you?"

I grinned sheepishly. Optimus just shook his head and then Megatron's face appeared on the screen.

"What do you want Prime?" he asked.

"Megatron this may be hard for you to believe, but we need to join together and beat Unicron. Unicron is something we've never fought before and anger makes him more powerful." he explained.

Megatron looked at Optimus and said, "Have you completely lost it up there in your processor?"

Megatron then looked around and saw me, his optics burning straight through my body. I gulped and looked away from the screen. "No Prime, we will finish this war between us."

I looked up at Megatron and whispered, "You're so naïve."

"What was that?" he asked looking over at me.

"I said you're being so naïve because you only care about your little war and yet all of our lives are at stake including yours and yet you still decide you want to fight." I replied with a strong voice.

Megatron was a little taken back from me and tried to regain composure. I chuckled a little and got up from my station and left the room not wanting anymore to deal with Megatron. Optimus watched me go and turned back to Megatron and said, "We can't win this war without the help of the Decepticons. If you don't then I guess we'll all have to say goodbye to our worlds."

Optimus stood up and turned the monitor off. He walked out of the room and found me leaning against a wall. He walked over to me and said, "That was a very brave thing you did."

I smiled weakly.

"Well if he says he loves me he'd listen to a girl whom doesn't love him." I chuckled.

He smiled knowing it was true. I said he loved me to death, but I didn't return the feelings. Optimus then suddenly swept me off my feet and started carrying me back to our room. The day was done and we needed to recharge.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. Now review please and I'll be able to update soon. Work will delay it of course. But I will update as soon as I can. 


	15. Final Decisions

I know it's been a while since this was last updated. Busy around here like always. My job and then family visiting. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I had a major writer's block on this chapter so please no flames.

* * *

Chapter 14

Final Decisions

We laid in the bed all night just cuddling. We didn't want to leave each other at all. We just needed to wait for the Decepticon's answer. Optimus gently caressed my arms with his finger tips making my optics flicker with happiness.

"Victoria, whatever happens, I want you to stay next to me if the Decepticons come." he whispered.

"You don't have to tell me twice." I whispered tiredly.

Starscream and Alexis were slowly warming up to each other since Starscream was with us now. The Decepticons had one less man and the Autobots had gained one extra solider. I slowly started to doze off in Optimus's arms slowly murmuring something under my breath. I heard Optimus's engines running inside of his body and the sounds of him made me fall asleep faster.

When I woke up the next day Optimus was nowhere to be found in the bed with me. I quickly shot up from my bed and ran out of the room shouting, "OPTIMUS!"

I rounded the corner and there was Optimus and Megatron shaking hands and making a vow to help one another to defeat Unicron. When they dropped their hands to their sides I ran to Optimus and said, "You nearly gave me a short circuit! I didn't know what happened."

Optimus wrapped an arm around my shoulders and said, "Well the men came in during the night saying Megatron was going to join up with us. I tried telling you, but you were too deep of a sleep."

I rested my head on his chest and looked at Megatron who looked like he wanted the same treatment.

"Megatron, while you are here you are not allowed to touch Victoria or violate her in any way." Optimus said darting daggers at Megatron.

"I will not touch her or violate her in any way…do I have permission to speak with her though?" he replied.

Optimus looked at me and who nodded her head and said, "Yes."

He left my side and everyone with him. I looked at Megatron and he took a step forward towards me. I just stared at him remembering all the things he had done to try and make me love him. I slowly smiled and looked down.

"You really love him don't you?" he asked looking sad and depressed at me.

"Yes, I do." I whispered.

Megatron looked at me again and said, "What is it that you don't like about me?"

The question caught me off guard and I replied, "Megatron…it's just I met him before you. I slowly grew to know him better. He came to save my life when he found out what had happened…there was a time I thought I loved you, my spark would leap when I saw you, but after that day when you were going to kill me during the training, you scared me."

Megatron looked down at his feet and whispered, "I'm sorry Vicki, but I lost my temper…."

"Megatron, that's another thing that Optimus doesn't loose. He never looses his temper around any of his men. He's always laid back, unless someone he cares about is being threatened."

I knew my decision was final after this talk with Megatron. I was going to be with Optimus for the rest of my life. I slowly walked forward to Megatron and put a hand to his face and said, "Change your ways and make peace with the Autobots and I may just call you a really good friend I could never replace."

Megatron looked at me with little hope in his optics. He sighed a heavy sigh and said, "Victoria, I would be honored to have your friendship, but…"

"Just think on it okay?" I whispered and left the room.

When I exited the room there was Optimus standing there with happy optics, "So are you trying to make peace with the Autobots and Decepticons?"

I looked up at him and smiled brightly and whispered, "I'm trying to make your dream come true just as you have made mine come true."

"How did I make your dream come true?" he asked.

"You gave me something I always thought I'd dream about. You love me for me."

Optimus took off his face mask and looked at me smiling, "You are someone I could never replace Victoria. I'll love you forever."

I stood up on my tippe tows and kissed him on the lips. His gorgeous lips, Optimus quickly returned the kiss very passionately and I thought I was going to fall over. My knees became weak and I felt them slowly loosing strength. Optimus must have noticed this and scooped me up in his arms and held me close to him still in the kiss. He slowly put me down and said, "Unicron has to be stopped and we can't waist any time."

I nodded and just then Megatron walked into the room and said, "Are you ready to fight side by side Prime?"

Optimus smiled and put his face mask back on and they walked down the hall next to each other more like old friends than arched foes. I had to smile, if Megatron loved me as much as he said he did I had a feeling he'd be making a deal to make peace. I slowly walked behind them far enough not to be noticed I was listening to their conversation.

"You are really lucky Prime." he whispered.

I saw Optimus turn his head to face him and said, "Megatron there's probably a girl out there who is probably depressed that she doesn't have a boyfriend or mate. You just need to give it time."

"Prime I've been giving time. I've been waiting for millions of years and yet I still haven't found anyone yet." he sighed

"Megatron the femmes are getting scarcer and because of that, transformers may fall in love with humans, it's not a crime to do so."

Megatron looked at him and said, "I hope you're right."

"Megatron you remember Victoria was once a human don't you?"

Megatron looked at Optimus and said, "Yes, and I still need to get after Cyclonus for doing such a thing."

With that Megatron picked up the pace and went to find Cyclonus. I quickly walked up to Optimus and to his side and asked, "So what was all that about?"

Optimus looked down at me and said, "Megatron longing for love. I honestly never thought that he could love."

I had to smile at Optimus's confusion about Megatron. Of course Megatron for some reason was acting so much nicer which scared me a little. It seemed like he was going to be like his old self, the way I first met him. We all walked to the command center and there was Megatron kicking Cyclonus and beating him up.

"Don't go over there. Megatron is basically getting back at Cyclonus for what he did to you." Optimus whispered.

I nodded knowing what he was doing in the first place. I had to remain like I didn't know anything.

"Megatron are you done?" asked Optimus.

Megatron gave Cyclonus one last kick and said, "Yes Prime."

I stood next to Optimus and on my other side was Starscream. He finally had told Alexis they way he felt around her and by the way he was smiling she had told him he felt the same way.

"So Starscream…are you ready?" I asked.

Starscream looked at me and said, "Yes, I'm ready to show Unicron not to mess with our planet or any other planet of that matter."

I chuckled and looked at the giant transformer known as Unicron. He was the planet devourer.

"So how are we going to kill him?" I asked.

Megatron and Optimus both looked at me and said, "We don't know…we'll try everything we can."

"We'll die trying to destroy him." said Optimus.

"Don't say that." I whispered.

"I'm sorry dear, but sometimes it happens."

"You promised you'd never leave me." I whispered.

Optimus smiled and said, "I know and I'm planning on keeping my promise."

He put a hand on my shoulder and I was ready for the battle to begin.

* * *

Yes, its a short chapter, but I couldn't think of what else to write. This story is getting close to a close. Please review! Please and I'll update sooner since I won't be going anywhere until September for a family gathering. So please update!


	16. Unicron

Sorry for the wait you guys. I had a horrible writer's block for the longest time. Thank you Mistress Megatron for the great idea, I would still be pondering what to write if it weren't for you. I hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

Chapter 15

Unicron

All three of us walked down the hallway together. We had to defeat Unicron if it was the last thing we did. Starscream met up with us with Alexis at his heals. It was so cute she was getting mad at him just because he didn't tell her goodbye or gave her a kiss. I had to hide my laughter from everyone as we walked further. I was in the middle while Optimus was on one side of me and Megatron was on the other.

"Are you ready Victoria?" asked Optimus.

"Yes sir." I replied

"Victoria this isn't going to be like fighting me during battles. Unicron is much more powerful." remarked Megatron.

I looked at Megatron and said, "I know that Megatron. I'm ready to fight this over grown scrap of metal and get this over with."

Both Megatron and Optimus laughed at my comment. We entered the command center on the ship. They looked at the Autobots and Decepticons actually working together to destroy the evil Unicron.

"Autobots and Decepticons." exclaimed Optimus.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and focused their attention on all three of us.

"You will distract Unicron so that Megatron, Victoria, and I can get inside Unicron and get the minicons!" exclaimed Optimus.

Megatron and I looked at him. I was now getting a little nervous and I didn't really like the fact that we were going to be going inside Unicron. I think Megatron noticed my uneasiness and said, "Optimus and I won't let anything happen to you."

I looked at him and had to smile at his kind words. Right now he didn't seem that bad, but the haunting memories from before still played in my head and I couldn't love him like I loved Optimus. Optimus then finished his speech and turned to me and embraced me in a large long hug and said, "Everything will be okay."

"I know. Just promise me that you won't die." I whispered.

"I promise." he whispered back.

Suddenly we were interrupted by Megatron who said, "Sorry to interrupt Prime, but we need to get to Unicron very soon."

Optimus nodded his head in understanding and started walking out of the room with me behind him and Megatron pulling the rear. We exited the ship and started floating towards Unicron.

"Why do we have to float? Why can't we just take a pod and fly over there. It would be easier." I remarked not like going so slow.

"If we took a pod we'd be blown to smithereens." retorted Megatron.

I gulped nervously and floated with Optimus. Suddenly ships started firing at Unicron and Unicron was distracted so we could sneak inside. We landed on Unicron and Megatron and Optimus tried looking for a way in. I looked around also quickly finding an entrance. They ran over to me and we all walked inside. It was dark and I didn't like the looks of everything. I held onto Optimus's arm and he put a hand on my hand trying to comfort me silently.

We walked what seemed hours before we heard familiar voices up ahead. I recognized the voices in an instant knowing the voices belonged to Thrust and Sideways. I saw Megatron ball his fists as if trying to keep his anger under control. We quietly started walking down the hall and the voices got louder and louder. Sideways and Thrust were going to get what's coming to them.

We three rounded the corner and nearly scared them half to death.

"Optimus, Megatron, New Autobot!" exclaimed Thrust who hid behind Sideways.

Sideways looked at him and then back at us and said, "Well, its so nice to see all three of you here. I'm quite shocked though how Megatron has agreed to work with Optimus. Very shocking."

Megatron took a step forward and suddenly tentacles wrapped around him and threw him against the wall. Optimus and I tried running to him, but were also slammed against the wall without mercy.

Sideways and Thrust started laughing at us as we struggled to get free. As we struggled the tentacles grew tighter and tighter until we couldn't move anymore.

"Not so tough now are we Mighty Megatron." taunted Thrust.

Megatron growled at him and continued to struggle until he couldn't move anymore. Suddenly my optics turned off and when I opened them I was in a desert. I looked around and I couldn't find anyone.

"Optimus!" I yelled, "Megatron!"

I heard nothing, but then something rumbled from beneath me and I turned around and jumped to the side. What came out of the ground was a giant hand and I started to run. I didn't look back, I couldn't look back. I knew it was slowly getting closer and closer and I wouldn't be able to get it off my tail.

"I want out of here!" I yelled.

Suddenly Sideways's voice entered my head, "Oh so sorry femme, but it seems you have to find the other three…that's if you're still alive when you get out of Unicron's grasp or…if they're already dead then your dead."

I turned around and saw Unicron's hand getting nearer to me and I had to get away from the hand or be killed. I quickly transformed and flew off. Unicron's hand seeped back into the sand and I flew around trying to find the others. I had to find the others, Optimus promised me he would never leave me again, and I didn't want him to leave me a second time. I hope Megatron was okay, I was the one keeping him from attacking Optimus. Suddenly I saw lasers in a distance.

A sudden hope filled my spark and I flew faster. I then looked down and saw something running under the sand knowing it was Unicron I had to fasten the pace. I then yelled, "Optimus! Megatron!"

Finally I got them insight and they were firing lasers at one another.

"Megatron!" I screamed.

Both transformers heard my scream and saw me flying as fast as I could.

"Victoria!" exclaimed Optimus.

I transformed and landed on the ground and said, "We have to get out of here. Unicron is on his way here."

Megatron and Optimus looked at one another and looked behind me and saw something emerging from the sands. I turned around and saw the hand rising from the sands. On instinct I grabbed both Megatron and Optimus's hands and all the sand disappeared. The hand was gone and when we opened our optics we were back inside Unicron with Thrust and Sideways.

"What!?" exclaimed Thrust, "You said they'd die before they got to each other!"

I looked around and saw Optimus and just the feeling of him made me feel all happy and suddenly I was dropped on the ground.

"Victoria! Are you alright!?" exclaimed Optimus.

It then occurred to me that we had to think of happy thoughts to get loose from the tentacles.

"I'm fine! You have to think of something happy so that Unicron looses his power over you!" I whispered walking over to him.

I gently kissed his face and the tentacles slowly disappeared and Optimus landed on his feet and held me close to him and said, "I was so worried."

I looked up at him and smiled. Then I looked over at Megatron who looked like he was trying to think of something happy, but couldn't do anything. I walked over to him and gently kissed him on the cheek. This caught him off guard and the tentacles let go of the Decepticon leader. He looked down at me in shock at what happened.

"You looked like you needed help." I replied.

We all then turned around to Thrust and Sideways were both looked scared to see the three of us. Suddenly tentacles came out of nowhere and grabbed them killing them in an instant.

"**You cannot destroy me Optimus and Megatron!" **came a deep voice all around us.

He didn't say anything about me so I looked around saw something that was connected to his main computer and I pulled. Sparks started flying everywhere and I was shocked and blown off of the wires. Optimus caught me in his arms and I looked at him and tried to smile.

"**No! What's happening! My power!**" I had to smile at this.

Suddenly the floor started to shift and we all lost our balance and started sliding. A crap was noticeable and beyond that was a black hole. Optimus and I grabbed a hold of each other. Megatron thinking he couldn't be pulled started to try to get of Megatron very slowly, but was knocked back by debris that hit him in the face.

He was thrown back and both Optimus and I thought he had been thrown out of Unicron completely until I saw purple hands grasping to the wall.

"Megatron!" I exclaimed.

I wiggled out of Optimus's grasp and we both tried to help him out.

"Leave me! Optimus enjoy a victory for once!" exclaimed Megatron.

We wouldn't let go in fact I gave him a look and started pulling with all my might and yelled, "You're not going anywhere!"

This surprised both Optimus and Megatron. Optimus and I pulled Megatron to safety and he looked at me and asked, "Why?"  
"Because you are my friend and I won't let friends die." I replied.

I had a feeling that Optimus was smiling at me and said, "Let's get out of here before we're all goners."

I nodded my head in agreement and so did Megatron. We quickly ran out of Unicron to the open space and watched as Unicron was absorbed in the black hole. I looked up at Optimus and took off his face mask and kissed him dead on the lips. He wrapped his arms around me. He kept his promise and I was happy.

* * *

I hope everyone like this chapter. Please review. There will be one more chapter after this. The story is almost over. Thank you everyone for the reviews in the past.


	17. At Peace

Yeah same excuse as others. Grounded! Oh well. This is the last chapter of this story. I'm planning on writing a sequel to this story, but I think I'll have it star in Cybertron. Anyways I hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

Chapter 16

At Peace

We made it to the ship with Megatron with us. He was actually a really great guy if you got to know him. When we made it everyone Autobots and Decepticons greeted us asking us if we were alright or how did we defeat Unicron. Optimus and Megatron looked at me and Megatron the spoke, "Victoria…you saved my life and I thank you very much for that. You helped us defeat Unicron and things are back to normal."

"Normal?" I asked, "What do you mean by normal….don't tell me you guys are going to keep on fighting!" I exclaimed.

Megatron looked at me and then at Optimus who came up behind me and tucking me under his shoulder keeping me protected from anyone. I watched as Megatron looked at Optimus and then he said, "Prime…you have a lucky femme there…" he then started to fade off.

I quickly left Optimus's protection and ran to Megatron and said, "Megatron…you know back on earth I have a friend who was just like me…she's very lonely at the moment in case you're still looking."

Megatron's optics lit up with excitement, "You're sure? You're not making this up are you?" he asked with a tinge of hope.

"Megatron I'd never lie to you, you're my friend…a friend I had to convince not to kill me for because I chose Optimus over, but a friend none the less."

Optimus walked forward and asked, "Megatron…what tore us apart when we were younger bots?"

Megatron looked at him and replied, "I think it was the fact that I got most of the femmes that were in our school and you were mostly single."

I looked at Optimus who started to laugh and said, "I think that was you Megatron. You always wanted to be better than everyone."

I started to laugh at this Megatron and Optimus bickering over the past to why they grew apart. Then I asked, "Was it because you two believed in something that the other didn't?"

The two bots stopped bickering and said, "I think you're right."

"Prime, you have a smart femme there." Megatron said looking straight at me.

I looked up at Optimus and asked, "Could we stop the fighting and become one Army?"

Red Alert walked through the crowd and said, "I agree with Victoria."

Megatron looked at his men who would agree to whatever he decided. Optimus looked at Megatron already knowing what he wanted. I wrapped my arms around his waist in anticipation for the answer. Finally Megatron let out a sigh and said, "We will have peace just as long as I get to rule."

I looked at Optimus and said, "We both rule at each other's side taking advice from the other."

"I agree with Optimus." I piped up.

"Fine." grumbled Megatron who didn't really seem happy with the decision.

"Okay Megatron, are we going to find the lost love of your life?" I asked.

"What?" he asked.

Optimus started to laugh and he said, "The old fool forgot already."

"I'm not an old fool!" he yelled.

"Watch your temper old man. Now tell me what we were going to go to earth for?" I asked.

Megatron pondered for a few moments and asked, "A human female?"

"Okay the old fool still has his memory blank working!" I announced, "To earth!"

Optimus grabbed a hold of my arm and said, "We may be going to earth, but we are going to go to my room in the time being."

"Being a little seductive Mister Prime?" I asked teasingly.

"Maybe." he replied his voice getting a little deeper.

I'm guess he learned that from the movies I watched I don't know.

"Okay my Autobot leader." I whispered.

He quickly picked me up and carried me to the room where we were far away from everyone else on the ship…it was only he and I….and I liked it that way.

* * *

I hope you guys loved the chapter. Again I'm going to write a sequel so there's a cliffe for the sequel. I'm going to take a break though. I'm going to start writing another story I've been dying to do so. Keep an eye out! 


End file.
